Stupid Email
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: When Ino, Sakura and Hinata find out a sercet of Tenten's they make her send an email to that person to express her feelings. But when Ino sends it what will she do to get it back? GO READ RANDOMNESS! IT'S THIS STORY'S SIDEFIC AND IT'S PLAIN CRACK RANDOM!
1. Slumber Party

Angel: Hi!

Aki: I thought you were gonna write a chapter of The Prince and a Sevrant! Not a one shot

Katie: This is a two shot

Aki: Oh who cares!

Angel: Sorry I'm having some writer's block and one shots help me get through them

Katie: Two shot

Angel: WHO CARES!

Katie: Oh just get on with your story

" What's Happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner self "_

Stupid Email

" Are you sure about this?" Tenten asked Ino while staring at the laptop

" Trust me, it helps a lot " Ino said full of herself

Tenten and Ino were at Hinata's slumber party. Tenten was in a pink tang top with green army pants. Ino was wearing a light blue T-shirt-shirt and blue short shorts with cloud on them. Hinata was wearing a long purple night dress. Sakura was wearing a huge pink T-shirt-shirt.

Flashback

The four girls were in Hinata's room laughing. Sakura was ontop of Hinata's queen sized bed playing games on her laptop (AN: Now before you go " They don't have those types of things " think about the theme song after Sasuke leaves. It has a picture of Sakura talking on a cell phone, I don't care that it's not the manga, but who reads the manga anymore!?") while Ino, Hinata and Tenten all sat on the ground playing Truth or Dare. What they didn't know was that a group of very stupid and yet smart at the same time idoits were watching.

With the Boys

Neji hated it when Hinata had sleepovers. Cause it meant that Sakura would be talking about it all week and Naruto would get the same stupid idea too watch and learn more about the felmale mind! It always ended with one of them falling into a bush. Last time, it was Kiba who fell.

" Alright, guys you know the plan? " Naruto asked

" Hai " Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru and Neji said

How Naruto got Shino into this Neji will never know.

" Alright then let's move!" Naruto whispered

Everyone went to their places at that point. Naruto was on ground surveillance pretending to work at a guard for the Hyuuga heir. Kiba Shino and Lee was going over to Hinata's room to act like something important was happening in the Main house. While Neji was once again in the trees watching everything go down.

With the Girls

" Ok, Tenten truth or dare? " Ino asked

" Well let's see knowing you if I pick dare I would end up screaming through the Hyuuga compound " HYUUGA'S SUCK LONG LIVE SASUKE!" so it's safer for my health to go with truth. " Tenten said

" I wasn't going to say that, but thanks for the future dare idea!" Ino cheered happy " Ok, I know this is like really cliche but who do you like "

Tenten blushed at that " W...what..d..do...you..mean? I...d..don't...li...like...an...anyone "

" You lying, and you know what happens if you lie in our truth or dare games " Ino said smiling

" You have to eat my family's soup " Sakura said pulling out a small cantee and opening it up so the foul smell would enter the room

The girls covered their noses in digust, " Put that down!" Ino shouted

Sakura closed the stink boom and went back to her labtop.

" Well, who do you like? " Hinata asked

Inside Tenten's head

" We've got three choices " her inner said

" Are those are?" Tenten asked

" One, we tell the truth " her inner said

" YEAH RIGHT! INO WOULD HOLD IT OVER OUR HEADS FOREVER!" Tenten shouted

" Two we deny everything " her inner said

'' Please, Ino would most likely go inside my head when I fall asleep and figure out for herself if we lie to her again " Tenten explained

" Ok that leaves us with choice number three " her inner said

" Which is?" Tenten asked

" RUN!" her inner screamed

Real World

Tenten didn't really know what happened after that. It was like one moment she was on the ground at the next she's running across Hinata's bed room. None of the other girls knew what she was doing cause it took them two second to process it and another two second to grab her by the waist to stop her from leaving the room.

" Oh, no you don't!" Ino yelled dragging her across the room back to the Truth or Dare circle

With Neji

Neji was on the edge of the tree branch waiting for Tenten's answer. There was no denying that he always had a crush on Tenten but he knew she would never like him back.

During his little pity party he never heard the branch under him being to break due to his weight.

With the Girls

" Please Tenten tell us!" Hinata pleaded

" I'm sorry guys, I just can't!" Tenten said

" DON'T TELL ME IT'S LEE!" Sakura shouted

Tenten twiched at that " WHY DOES EVERYONE PAIR ME WITH LEE! ONE I AM JUST HIS FRIEND! TWO HE LOVES YOU SAKURA! " Tenten shouted

(AN: Leeten scares me)

" Oh thank God, so it's not Lee " Sakura said

" No" Tenten said " I really like, heck maybe even love N...

" WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" the girls screamed

" It sound like it came from outside my window " Hinata said

Ino marched over to the pure white windows and threw them open " HELLO ANYONE OUT THERE!"

Ino looked all around Hinata's window but all she found was that right across from the window a branch fell and that's what likely caused the boom

" I think it might have been a branch or some raccoon " Ino said closing the windows

With Neji

Neji had just learn an important rule of watching someone, always make sure your branch can support your weight. Oh well the good news is that he heard the first part of her answer N and there was only one N name he knew of.

" Naruto " Neji growled getting up out of the bush which for some reason Ino didn't see

With the Girls

" Well with that done, tell us who you like Tenten!" Ino said getting right back into the game

" I really like N...

" I AM SO TIRED OF THESE INTERUPTIONS!" Ino and Sakura shouted

Hinata being one of the few sane people left in the room went to go answer the door. When she opened it she saw Lee, Shino, Kiba and a guard outside her room.

" HINATA THERE IS A PROBLEM IN THE MAIN HOUSE!" the guard shouted

" What's wrong!?" Hinata asked worrly

" ARMY!" the guard yelled

" CHOCOLATE!" Lee shouted

" CATS!" Kiba yelled

" YOUR DAD!" Shino said

" Excuse me?" Hinata asked confused

" Don't just stand there " Kiba said " There's an army of chocolate covered cats heading straight for your dad!"

(AN: Now that doesn't scream crazy!)

" Come one we have to go!" the guard yelled grabbing Hinata's hand and dragging her out of the room " I'll take her to her fathers room "

Hinata had no idea why but when the guard took her hand she couldn't help blushing. Usually she only did that around Naruto and sometimes Kiba, so why was blushing at this stranger? Kiba saw how Hinata was blushing cause of Naruto's touch and felt just a little bit jealous. I mean he tried to tell Hinata that he likes her, but she likes Naruto who likes Sakura who liked Sasuke before that emo bastard left for power. It's a really cruel cycle which he'll most likely end up alone in.

" Wait up guys I'll go with you " Kiba offered

" Ok " Hinata said before running off to her father's room

With the Girls

" Ok, Tenten before anything else happens, just tell us who do you like!" Ino begged

" Yeah Tennnie, just spill " Sakura said

" First never call me Tennie!" Tenten barked

" Fine " Sakura said

" I really do like N...

Well there you go

Katie: That's an evil ending!

Angel: I know but it's a two possible three shot and I need the people to what to come back for more!

Manda: Let's just go so we can update something!

Angel: REVIEW!


	2. Email

Angel: Hi!

Katie: Wow I never though the story would do that well

Manda: I thought it would be a crash and burn like our other one shots

Angel: HEY I WROTE ALL OF THOSES BY MYSELF!

Manda: Which is why they crash and burned

Angel: My co-writers are evil!

Manda: I'm not even writer I'm just here to annoy you

Katie: And I'm your Beta reader, trust me you need it

Angel: My grammer not that bad!

Katie: Have you read your first story!?

Angel: Quiet

Manda: We don't own anything

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner " _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1 Review

With the Girls

" Ok, Tenten before anything else happens, just tell us who do you like!" Ino begged

" Yeah Tennnie, just spill " Sakura said

" First never call me Tennie!" Tenten barked

" Fine " Sakura said

" I really do like N...

* * *

Chapter 2 Email 

" Neji " Tenten said get ready for Ino's loud squeal

Ino didn't squeal she screamed!

" OMG WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US TENNIE!" Ino yelled

" I thought I told you to never to never call me that!" Tenten growled

" You told Sakura never to call you that " Ino said smiling

" Aw man, I didn't tell you guys because I didn't what you to think of me like some kind of Neji fangirl " Tenten said sleeplessly

'' Why would you think that?" Sakura asked

" Cause you two are the biggest Sasuke fangirls out there!" Tenten shouted

" What! I don't even like Sasuke any more!" Ino shouted

" YOU DON'T!" Sakura and Tenten yelled

" Nope I found someone else!" Ino cheered

" Who?!" Sakura pleaded

" I'm not telling " Ino said then grabbed Tenten's hand " Now come on!"

" Where are we going?" Tenten asked trying to break free of Ino's grip

" We're going to find Hinata so we can tell Neji you love him " Ino said

" NANI!" Tenten shouted ripping free of Ino's hand

" You're going to tell Neji you love him!" Ino said

" I heard you the first time! But I not going to do it!" Tenten yelled

" Oh yes you are even if Sakura and I have to club, put you in a bag and drag you to Neji!" Ino yelled

" Hit me with your best shot! I dare ya!" Tenten shouted

With Hinata

Being dragged through your home because something as stupid and random as an army of chocolate covered cats was quite annoying.

" Guys why would an army of chocolate covered cats what my dad!?" Hinata finally asked

''..." the guard had no way to answer that

" They were sent by a Shikamaru fan girl and her brother to find him but the cats not being as smart as dogs are going after your dad instead " Kiba lied

" Then why are they covered in chocolate?" Hinata asked

" Don't ask me I don't have all the answers " Kiba said

" I think I should go to check and see if Tenten is ok." Hinata said ripping her hand from the guard's " God only knows what Sakura and Ino could do to her "

_" Plus I don't think there are any chocolate covered cats in my house!" Hinata thought_

_" Aww man!" Kiba thought as Hinata ran back to her room " Neji isn't going to like this "_

At the Shikamaru Fan Club Base

" Ok so you're going to use an army of cats to try and find him " a thirteen year old boy asked

" Yep " Every Shikamaru fan girl cheered

" And why aren't you using blood hoods like normal people?" the boy asked

" Cause we couldn't find dogs at this hour of the night!" the leader of the club told him

" Stop acting all high and mighty and just sent loose the cats all ready!" the boy told her

" Ah fine!" the girl shouted before opening the cages and letting free the army of evil cats " I can't believe I'm related to you "

" Likewise " the boy said watching the cats go straight for the Hyuuga compound

(AN: There's an amry of crazy cats heading for the Hyuuga compound, lead by Shikamaru fangirls and the leader's brother?! This is going to be good )

With Tenten

" I hate you guys " Tenten said

Right now Tenten was tied upusing charka strings and blind folded.

" We love you to '' Sakura and Ino said in an overly sweet voice

" I still can't believe you punched me, Sakura!" Tenten complained

" Sorry Tennie, but I had to " Sakura told her

" I thought I told you never to call me that!" Tenten shouted

Sakura just undid the knot on the charaka strings and removed the blindfold on Tenten. When Tenten finally open her eyes she saw that she was sitting on Hinata's bed with her labtop.

" What's going on here?" Tenten asked

" You're going to write an email to Neji " Ino told her

" Why?" Tenten asked

" Well I was watching t.v. on day and I found out that you express unexpressed feelings about someone by writing a letter to that person " Sakura said

" YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A LOVE LETTER TO NEJI! ARE YOU NUTS!" Tenten shouted

" No, you're going to let out all your emotions for him and then your going to delete it. That way you get out how you feel about him and he doesn't figure out that you love him until he needs to find a wife and you're the only girl he can think of " Sakura said

(AN: A story for another day )

" Huh?" Tenten said

" Just write " Ino said throwing the labtop into Tenten's arms

" But I don't know what to write " Tenten said

" Just write anything " Ino told her

" Are you sure about this?" Tenten asked Ino while staring at the laptop

" Trust me, it helps a lot " Ino said full of herself

" Well here goes anything " Tenten said

On Screen

From: 10weapons10

To: Fate9847

Hey Neji! How are you? I guess you're ok but I'm not. I keep thinking of you. You're probably thinking that I'm some kind of fangirl by now but I'm not! I really care for you. You may seem cold and heartless on the outside but you're not on the inside. You are sweet and kind but you wear a mask to hide it. Now I know you think I'm a fan girl, but I don't care. It's not like you're going to read this anyway. I just wanted to tell you something important. I love you.

Love Lenten xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Real World

" You know I actually fell good!" Tenten said getting up off the bed and throwing the labtop to Ino" I don't think I would even care if I would care if Neji read this!"

" Really?" Ino and Sakura asked

" YEAH!" Tenten shouted " I WANT HIM TO READ THIS!"

" Well if that's what you think " Ino said clicking enter on the labtop

" WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" Tenten yelled

" I sent your email to Neji" Ino said

" WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Tenten shouted

" Cause you said you wanted him to read it " Ino told her

" I WAS LYING!" Tenten yelled

" My bad " Ino said

With Neji

Neji was trying to find where the guard or Naruto went. He wasn't jealous he just wanted Naruto dead.

" NARUTO'S DEAD!" Neji growled in search of Naruto

* * *

Angel: Poor Tenten

Katie: POOR NARUTO NEJI GOING TO KILL HIM!

Aki:( not even listening to Katie ) Who leads the army of cats looking for Shikamaru, Angel?

Angel: I don't know

Aki: ( knowing smile ) I wonder

Angel: All I know is that me and Katie and somewhere in that mob of fangirls!

Katie: YEAH!

Aki: SHIKAMARU ROCKS!

Angel: REVIEW!


	3. Trouble in Neji's Room

Angel: HI!

Manda: We just have one warning this chapter!

Katie: All and any mistakes are Angel's fault

Angel: Thanks!

Mel: We don't own anything!

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2 Review

With Neji

Neji was trying to find where the guard or Naruto went. He wasn't jealous he just wanted Naruto dead.

" NARUTO'S DEAD!" Neji growled in search of Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3 StTrouble in Neji's Room 

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Tenten said tackling Ino to the ground and covering her face with a pillow.

" Get off me!" Ino yelled kicking Tenten off of her

" You are going to help me delete that email!" Tenten yelled at her

" Or what?!" Ino barked

" Or you're going to wake up tied and shackled to some old hobo and thrown into the ocean!" Tenten threated

" That seems like a good enough reason for me" Ino said

" Good " Tenten said running out the door " Follow me to Neji's room"

Ino and Sakura just looked at eachother and laughed

" Phase one complete " Ino said walking out the door

" Onto phase two " Sakura said

Infront of Neji's room

" So the plans simple. We go in, grab the labtop, delete the email and get out!" Tenten explained

" Hai!" Ino and Sakura agreed

Tenten slightly opened the door and saw that Neji wasn't there and calmly walked into his room. His walls were pure white with pictures of his team, mainly Tenten and him, on the walls. There was a king sized bed which Ino was jumping on and a underwear drawer where Sakura was looking through.

" GUYS WE CAN'T LOOK THROUGH HIS STUFF IT'S AN INVASION OF SPACE!" Tenten shouted

" Aww chillaxe, Tenten he won't find out " Ino said making funny faces at her while jumping up and down.

" No we have to get that email!" Tenten told her

" Then delete it, it's right there!" Ino said pointing to the end of the bed were sure enough there it was. Tenten picked up the small black labtop and turned it on.

" Hey Tenten, I never knew Neji was a boxer guy " Sakura said about to pick up something in his dresser

" Sakura don't touch that!" Tenten yelled " And he's not my man!"

**" Though you wish he was "** **Tenten's inner said**

" Aww but he has such cute " Sakura said pulling out in all it's glory " penguin underwear!"

Yep, Neji wore black silk penguin underwear. Hey everyone got's a symol. Ino's a random flower, Sakura is a cherry blossom, Hinata is her white eyes, Tenten is pandas and for Neji it's penguins. Still jumping up and down Ino was busting a gut.

" I can't wait to tell the girls at the Shika fan club that Neji wears penguin boxers!" Ino yelled happyly

" Shika fan club?!" Sakura and Tenten shouted " You're a member!"

" No,InottheinfromationforthefanclubAndInotalsoissomuchtroublewith AkicauseIforgottotellherthatShikatoldmehewasgoingtothemovieswiththe guysliketheyalwaysdowhenwehavesleepovers!

" Sure you aren't " Tenten said unstanding just what Ino said

" You've got mail!" the computer chinned showing a small box

" But what's his password!" Tenten yelled

" What's wrong with you Tennie?" Ino asked

" I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tenten pulled the end of the sheets in a blind rage causing Ino to loose her footing causing her to fall back, hit her head on the wall and making one of the pictures of Neji Tenten and Lee fall to the ground.

" Oh no!" Tenten yelled before crawing over to where Ino laid and picking up the broken picture

" Oh yeah, don't help Ino she's fine!" Ino said getting off the ground

" Sorry " Tenten said looking at her friend then back at the picture " This picture was takening on Neji's 16th birthday, there is only one copy so there's no way we can replace it. What do you think we should do Sakura?"

Sakura wasn't even paying attention to Tenten, she was looking at a little black book called " Death Wishes " she found in Neji's dresser.

" I can't believe you like someone so emo, Tenten. I found this book called " Death Wishes " in his dresser!" Sakura said

" Hello, we have a problem over here!" Tenten growled

" Just hold on a second I want to see how emo he is " Sakura said opening up the book

Book

Dear Journal

I hate you! I think Hinata's starting to get me more, cause when she gave this book to me she made sure it was fire, water, earth, lighting and bomb proof! This dumb book is going to last longer then me! Well since Hinata is forcing me to write in you I only have this to say.

I HATE YOU!

Neji

Real World

" OMG THIS IS NEJI'S JOURNAL" Sakura shouted

" Really!" Ino yelled running over to Sakura

" Check if his password is in there!" Tenten yelled

" Fine " Sakura flipped through the pages and sure enough on the back cover there it was " 62318345? What the Hell does that mean "

" I think it's just random numbers?" Ino said

" Well that's genuis " Ino said

" I'm going to read some more " Sakura said softly to Ino

Book

Dear Journal

Hinata has spies. Real poor spies, but spies. Thery're watching me. All I can figure out that it's Kiba, Naruto and Hanabi, I sense one more but I can't figure out who it is. I'm over the whole killing Hinata thing, thanks to Tenten. Everyone thinks it was Naruto who did it when really Tenten slapped me with common sense, literally. When I was healed after the match she hit me with a book called Common Sense. It hurt like Hell. Oh, well she the only person with enough guts to hit me who owns a micro mini. Yes Tenten owns a micro mini. Her aunt brough it for her on her birthday and she told me never to tell thoses bubbly Ino and Sakura cause...they're Ino and Sakura. G2G I think I hear Kiba trying to flirt with Hinata outside my door

Neji

Real World

" I didn't know you had a mirco mini Tenten!" Ino yelled

" FOCUS!" Tenten said loginning into Neji's email and clicking delete " AND THAT EMAIL IS GONE!"

" Good, cause you would have been so embrassed if Neji read " Oh Neji I love you but I don't want to sound like a fangirl!" Ino said making kissy kissy faces at Tenten

" Well that's one problem we manged to get out!" Tenten cheered

" And another you walked right into!" a high voice said

The girls turned around and saw...

* * *

Aki: Who is it?

Manda: Neji?


	4. Cat's and Kunais

Angel: HI! I'M FINALLY BACK FROM VACATION!

Aki: Yeah, but now all over your co-writers are on vacation

Angel: Thanks alot Aki, your the only one left! Now there's no one to AIM cause none of them have internet access

Aki: Why don't you just AIM Vanessa

Angel: ( glare ) Would you take a labtop and AIM your brother who was three feet away from you?

Aki: If I wanted him to get me something and I was too lazy to open my mouth

Angel: You know what forget it, I don't own anything

" What's happening"

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 Review

" Good, cause you would have been so embrassed if Neji read " Oh Neji I love you but I don't want to sound like a fangirl!" Ino said making kissy kissy faces at Tenten

" Well that's one problem we manged to get out!" Tenten cheered

" And another you walked right into!" a high voice said

The girls turned around and saw...

* * *

Chapter 4 Cat's and Kunais

" HANABI!" the three girls shouted

Yep, standing there was Hanabi Hyuuga. A very amused, messed up hair going in all directions, ripped purple pjs, bunny slipper wearing and holding a small video camera, Hanabi Hyuuga.

" I was going to find Tenten to thank her for the video camera she gave me for my birthday, but I think that showing Neji this tape I have of you guys destroying his room will be even better! " Hanabi ran out giggling to herself

" KILL HER!" Tenten shouted chasing after the poor 12 year old

" Don't you think that getting Hanabi evolved was a little bit dangerous?" Ino asked

" Hey she wanted to help in Operation: Cobra!" Sakura shouted

" Why did we name the operation that again?" Ino asked

" Cause we were high off of mountain dew at the time and it sounded cool " Sakura explained

" Oh yeah '' Ino said walking out the door

" Now we have to find Neji before those two find him and get him to say that he has feelings for Tenten while we record it!" Ino yelled at the top of her voice

" Ino be quiet what if Neji heard you?" Sakura asked

" What if Neji heard what?" a voice said stepping out of the shadows

" NEJI" Sakura and Ino said shocked

Ino and Sakura did the only thing that seemed logical at the time, they ran towards the Hyuuga gates. Ran like the devil himself was behind them. But the devil got nothing on Neji.

With the Shikamaru Fangirls

An amry of evil chocolate covered cats stood outside the gates of the Hyuuga compound cornering the leader of the Shikamaru fan club and her brother against the gates.

" Wait how did the cats become chocolate covered!?" the teenage boy asked

" Don't you remember?" the leader asked " It happened like two minutes ago "

Flashback

The evil army of clean cats ran through the streets. As the army approached shop owners closed, mothers grabbed their children and ran inside, and every light was turned off. Then the leader of the cat army ran in front of them dressed in a black leather jacket. ( AN: Why is the cat in a leather jacket? )

" MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW ! '' the cat yelled

(AN: Translation : My brothers and sisters! We have been tortured for the last time! )

" MEOW!" the crowd of cats said

(AN: Translation: YEAH! )

" MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW !" the head cat yelled

(AN: Translation: We must take back our honor by capurating their leader! )

" MEOW MEOW ! " all the cats suddenly turned to Shikamaru leader

(AN: Translation: GET HER! )

What they didn't see was the fact that they were standing outside the Akimichi household window were a very angry Mrs. Akimichi was holding a bucket of chocolate.

" FOR ONCE INO IS RIGHT I'M WATCHING YOUR DIET, STARTING WITH THIS BUCKET OF CHOCOLATE!" she yelled dumping the bucket out on the street and on everyone of the cats, well everyone but the leader. He's too cool too get dumped on. The cats then managed to crawl out of the chocolate and were running towards the leader and her brother. The leader on the other hand was too busy talking to a cute guy through a shop window while her brother was busy trying not to throw up. He then looked to his left and saw the army of cats.

" Aww damn it " he muttered under his breath

He turned back to his sister who still didn't see the cats.

" Aki, I think we should run " he said

" Not now " she told her brother

" Ok " he said walking off to left his sister to be eaten alive by evil leather jacket wearing cats. The leader was talking to a really cute guy who I'll name Mark when he suddenly he slammed the shop window in her face.

" WHAT THE!" the leader shouted, she then noticed the purring sound coming from behind her. Turning around she saw a army of cats and a small orange cat wearing a leather jacket, standing on it's back feet running a small comb through his fur.

" MEOW!" the head cat yelled

(AN: Translation: ATTACK! )

The army of cat the charged at her, but because of their chocolate ness gave the leader time to run away. The leader's brother was walking away when he was suddenly gabbed by his shirt and being dragged away.

" YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME!" the leader shouted

" I tried but you were too busy making googol eyes at that guy that I decided that if one of us was going to go because of an army of cats, then it should be you " he explained

" I hate you " the leader said dragging her brother towards the Hyuuga compound

" I love you too, NOW LET ME GO!" he complained

" Nope! " the leader said running into the gates of Hyuuga compound the evil cats surrounding her

End of Flashback

" Oh yeah, WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME!" the boy complained

" Because then you wouldn't be eaten alive by evil cats with your big sister " the leader said in an overly sweet voice

" I hate you " he said

" I love you too " the leader said smiling when something crashed on the other side of the gates. Turning around the leader saw a very scared Ino and Sakura holding onto the gate for dear life panting.

" INO!" the girl shouted

" AKI?" Ino said confused " What are doing here? "

" You know I could tell you but I about to BE EATEN BY EVIL CATS!" Aki said

" Gotcha " Ino said opening the gate letting Aki and her brother in

" HAHAH YOU EVIL CATS CAN'T GET US IN HERE!" the boy said making faces at the cats centimeters away from the bars of the gate

" Haru, I wouldn't do that if I was you " Aki warned

" Oh please their just dump, stupid, idoitic - " Haru was cut off when one of those stupid cats clawed him in the face " AWWW MY FACE! "

Aki, Ino and Sakura were all laughing at his pain until he started pouted.

" Why am I always the comic relief?" he mutter to himself when Hanabi suddenly came running knocking right into Ino panting.

" Evil...Tenten...kunais...neddles...poison...Naruto's face! " Hanabi panted while staring down at her bloody hand

" What happen to you?" Sakura asked

" Tenten threw posion needles and kunais at me! And while we were running through the kicthen I managed to dodge a kunai and hit Naruto's face!" Hanabi yelled

" Ok you go the medical room and clean up anything that Tenten did, Aki, Ino and me will go and find Neji and get him to confess. '' Sakura explained

" What about me?" Haru asked

" You go with Hanabi and clear up that cut " Sakura told him

'' And if I don't want to?" Haru asked

" Trust me, you want to " Sakura told him

Just as Sakura finished her sentence the gates of the Hyuuga compound were violently thrown open by the evil cats.

" RUN FOR IT!" Aki yelled when she turned around and saw the whole group already left here " WAIT FOR ME! "

" MEOW!" the head cat yelled

(AN: Translation: CHARGE! )

With Naruto

Naruto was in the kichen trying to find a band-aid for the cut that happened when Tenten's kunai wizzed right by his cheek. That's when it hit him.

" Why the hell would there be band-aids in the kichen " Naruto said walking out of the kichen " There most likely in the bathroom "

Naruto walked peacefully through the Hyuuga compound when he bumped into someone. Looking up he saw Neji!

(AN: Let's all pray for Naruto for a moment. )

" HEY NEJI!" Naruto said in his usual cheerful voice

" Hn. " Neji said before grabbing Naruto's jacket and lifting him off the ground " STAY.AWAY.FROM.TENTEN. YOU.HEAR.ME? "

At this point Naruto was sweating " Yes sir! "

" Good " Neji said putting him back on the ground " If you are even within a five foot radius of her, I'll know "

Naruto gulped at that statement and ran away to the bathroom while Neji stood there smirking.

With Ino

" RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AN EVIL ARMY OF CHOCOLATE COVERED CATS ARE LOOSE IN THE HYUUGA COMPOUND!" Ino, Sakura and Aki all yelled

* * *

Angel: Wow that was high on the random scale

Aki: Why am I'm being chased by evil cats?

Haru: Better question why am I always the comic relief?

Angel: Um...review?

Haru and Aki: DON'T INGORE THE QUESTION!


	5. Misunderstandings

Angel: I FOUND OUT THE WEIRDNEST THING WHILE SEARCHING THE INTERNET TODAY!

Katie: What a picutre of you?

Aki: That's mean Katie!

Katie: So?

Angel: I found out that they actually made Powerpuff girls anime?!

Katie: I've been knowing that!

Angel: If the Japan take are cartoons whats next The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy!

Aki: Actually that would be kinda cool

Katie: An anime Grim cause trouble through Tokyo!

Angel: I'm so alone and I don't own anything

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 4 Review 

" Good " Neji said putting him back on the ground " If you are even within a five foot radius of her, I'll know "

Naruto gulped at that statement and ran away to the bathroom while Neji stood there smirking.

With Ino

" RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AN EVIL ARMY OF CHOCOLATE COVERED CATS ARE LOOSE IN THE HYUUGA COMPOUND!" Ino, Sakura and Aki all yelled

* * *

Chapter 5 Misunderstandings 

Aki, Haru Ino, Sakura and Hanabi all managed to climb ontop of a shed in the garden area of the coumpound. Below evil cats surrounded the shed evily purring.

" Ok how do we get out this?" Aki asked

" I SAY WE THROW AKI TO THEM!" Haru shouted

" HARU!" Aki yelled at her brother

'' WHAT IT'S YOU THEY WANT!" Haru yelled

" Haru if we throw her to them then we are no better then savages!" Sakura yelled

" There's a gang of them we'll never win!" Haru complained

" Why would evil cats want me?" Aki asked

" I wonder why?" Haru said vemon in his voice

Flashback

Only about a two weeks ago it was Haru's birthday.

(AN: HAPPY really late BIRTHDAY HARU! )

It wasn't only his but it was also the leader cat's birthday as well.

" Here you go Haru " Aki said handing her brother a small box. Aki then turned around bent down to the leader cat who was playing with a ball of yarn on the ground " Here you go " she said placing a small box next to the cat

" Aki I doubt that the cat can open it " Haru said placing his box on the counter

" I know that " Aki said riping open the box herself infront of the cat " I just wanted to wrap it!"

Inside the little box was a small leader jacket that was made for a cat. The leader cat took one look at it and ran!

" COME BACK HERE!" Aki screamed casing the poor cat

After an hour of pulling, tugging, a destoried flower vase and Aki being clawed in the arm, Aki finally got the jacket onto the cat. The only problem was that it was too small for the cat.

" MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!" the cat yelled

(AN: Translation: One day I will get my revenge! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! )

" I think he likes it!" Aki said cuddling the cat who was glaring at her

End of Flashback

" Ok let's just think this through calmly " Hanabi said

Just then the leader cat pulled out of his jacket a small box of matches and set the bottom of the shed on fire.

" THROW HER TO THE CATS!" Haru and Hanabi yelled suddenly wearing face paint and holding tourches. The two grabbed Aki's arms and threw her off the shed. Lucky for her she managed to grab onto the side of the shed and was handing for dear life.

" WE'RE OUT OF HERE!" Sakura and Ino yelled puting there hands together and poffing away

" Somebody help me!" Aki begged

" TAKE HER!" Hanabi and Haru yelled to the cats while jumping up and down on Aki's hands

" I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Aki yelled before falling off the shed and onto the ground surrounded by cats.

With Sakura

Sakura and Ino managed to proof themselves right next a very scaried looking Naruto. They knew they had to not only warn the Hyuuga compound about the evil cats. Sakura had an idea about how to do both.

" NARUTO! " Sakura screamed knocking Naruto out of his trance

" Huh?" Naruto said still dazed

" Naruto I need to, go find Tenten and tell her that Neji likes her!" Sakura said

" But Sakura-chan, " Naruto tried to explained but Sakura cut him off

" Just do it! While me and Ino try to warn the compound about the cats and save Aki!" Sakura yelled grabbing Ino's arms and running off

" But Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained then signed " I must have a death wish " Naruto muttered before walking off to find Tenten.

With Kiba and Hinata

Kiba and Hinata were enjoying some tea in the dinning room. The two were facing eachother and were drinking in silence until Hinata placed her cup on the table and looked at Kiba.

" Shouldn't we be looking for Tenten, Sakura and Ino?" Hinata asked

" Nah, if they weren't in your room then there most likely in the kicthen or doing something stupid " Kiba said

" That's what worrying me '' Hinata said

" If it makes you feel any better, let's go check the kitchen to see if any of them are there.

With Tenten

Tenten was sitting on the kitchen counter making herself a nice cup of tea trying to remember where Hanabi went.

" She's most likely hinding " she thought when the teapot began to bubble over. Tenten slid off the counter and turned down the fire undernetath the pot to one. She then carefully grabbed the pot and poured the boiling water into a tea cup she found in the cabinets. She dropped a small tea bag into in and waited for the water to change color. Dunking it up in down a few times, Tenten decieded to leave the bag in the cup and simply drink her tea. She forgot to take in account the fact that the tea must have been boiling since she just took it off the stove and ended up spilling her tea due to the heat.

Choughing up the boiling tea from her mouth, she saw that the floor was now covered in tea and what looked to be a very pricey cup.

" Oh great " Tenten thought walking aroun the broken cup pieces and tea and over to the counter to get some paper towels. The first thing she did was pick up all the broken cup pieces and threw them away. Next she bent down on the ground and was about to ripe a paper when she heard something.

" TENTEN!" a very loud voice yelled

Tenten quickly got off the floor and looked arouns " WHO'S THERE!"

Then just turning the corner she saw a spikey hair blond walking over to here.

" Oh, hi Naruto!" Tenten said cheerfully

" TENTEN SAKURA TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT NEJI LIKES YOU!" Naruto yelled

" NANI!" Tenten shouted " Naruto think hard are you sure that she said Tenten? And not someother name? Cause there's no way he likes me!"

**" But you wish he did " her inner yelled**

_" Shut up!" Tenten growled in her mind_

" Nope, I'm postive it was you. And then Sakura said something about evil chocolate cats. " Naruto said thinking more about these weird cats

" Ok, Naruto now I know you're crazy " Tenten said

" If you don't believe me then Sakura will tell you " Naruto said grabbing Tenten had and trying to drag her across the floor.

_" This is what I get for wearing socks!" Tenten thought her sock sliding right across the floor_

" NO I HAVE TO FIND HANABI!" Tenten growled trying to pull back

" NO WE HAVE TO FIND SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled turning around on his hell and pulling her while walking backwords.

In two seconds everything changed, for the worst. In two seconds Naruto had slipped on the tea making him fall backwords and have Tenten fall ontop of him in one of the worst possible positions imanagable, and two Hinata and Kiba walked in.

There in front of Hinata and Kiba layied Tenten and Naruto ontop of another.

" NARUTO-KUN!?" Hinata yelled before running off screaming

Naruto threw Tenten off of him and tried to go after Hinata but Kiba blocked him.

" Haven't you caused enough trouble! Leave her alone!" Kiba shouted at him before going after Hinata " HINATA HOLD UP!"

With Neji

Neji was in his room listening to Simple Plan on his labtop. Looking down at his computer he saw in the bottom corner said that his deleted email count somehow went up. Not remembering deleting anything he looked in his inbox and saw that the only deleted email was from Tenten. He was about to open when he heard crying outside his door.

Getting up off his couch he walked over to his door and pressed his ear against to hear what was going on outside

"H..how.. cou...could... N..Naruto-kun... li..like.. TENTEN! " a girl's voice sobbed. Neji knew it had to Hinata's

" Hinata I'm sure it was just some kind of misunderstanding " Kiba tried but Hinata cut him off

" WHAT MISUNDERSTANDING THOSE TWO WERE ONTOP OF ONE ANOTHER IN THE KITCHEN FOR EVERYONE TO SEE!" Hinata shouted

That's when Neji snapped. He threw up the door, knocking a poor Kiba to the ground in the process, and ran straight to the kitchen.

" NARUTO YOU DEAD MAN!" Neji shouted running straight to what is sure to be a very interesting night.

* * *

Angel: NARUTO DOESN'T DIE IN THE FOURTH MOVIE! 

Katie: Yes he does! I saw the preview and HE IS DEAD!

Aki: It has to be a trick, genjustu or something!

Katie: Nope, his grave and his headband are clearly seen with Sakura screaming " NARUTO!"

Angel: Then they bring him back to life somehow! You don't kill the main character off in the movie! You do it in the final episode that will have every one crying for months!

Katie: Nope he's dead as a nail in the movie

Angel: REVIEW IF YOU DON'T THINK THAT NARUTO WILL BE DEAD AND I MEAN DEAD DEAD IN THE FOURTH MOVIE!

Aki: WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG!


	6. Run for you lives

Angel: Too sick to care

Manda: Well, I'm sorry for the lack of updates but if you go to our profile you see why. Since Angel is sick I get to write today! YAY ME!

Angel: CHOCOLATE! ( curles up into a ball in Katie's emo cornor ) The evil faries have stuffed up my nose

Lele: ( pouting ) Oh great, Angel's had too much cold medicane again

Angel: Why is the evil ugly farie pouting?

Lele: UGLY!!! ( Manda's holding her back from killing Angel )

Manda: We don't anything, BUT SOMEONE GET THIS KID A MUSSLE!

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 5 Review 

That's when Neji snapped. He threw up the door, knocking a poor Kiba to the ground in the process, and ran straight to the kitchen.

" NARUTO YOU DEAD MAN!" Neji shouted running straight to what is sure to be a very interesting night.

* * *

Chapter 6 Run for you lives 

" HINATA! " Tenten shouted before chasing after one of her best friends

Naruto just stood dumbfounded until he sensed a very evil presence behind him.

" Why does it feel like someone very evil is standing behind me " Naruto thought turning around to see a very pissed Neji

" Run " Neji told him

" What? " Naruto asked

" RUN!" Neji said

Naruto didn't know why, but when Neji's this pissed it's best to stay away from him. And seeing how somehow he was pissed at him, he knew he could only do one thing. Run for dear life. After a full three seconds Neji charged.

" NARUTO!" Neji shouted while chasing his prey

With Sakura

Sakura was sitting infront of Hinata's father trying to explain to him why he needed to get out of here.

" So you're telling me that there's an army of cats in my home?" Hisahi said

" Mm hm. " Sakura said noding her head

" And you're telling me that cats were sent by a Shikamaru fangirl and her brother to find Shikamaru?" Hisahi said

" Mm hm. " Sakura said still noding

" And that your parnter, Ino, left to find Shikamaru a little while ago? " Hiashi said

" Yep!" Sakura said cheerfully

" That's all believable to me" Hisahi said then glared at the girl "ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY! "

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WHY WOULD I MAKE THIS UP!? " Sakura shouted

" One, how could a fangirl get into my home, two if that's all true why hasn't anyone told me yet and three WHY THE HELL ARE THOSE CATS CHOCOLATE COVERED!"

" One cause me and Ino let her in, two I don't know maybe your guys are sleeping, and three , HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW I DON'T WRITE THIS STUFF! " Sakura yelled

" Well until I get some proof that their's evil cats in my home I'm forced to ask you to leave " Hisahi said when the phone rang. Too tired to pick it up Hisahi put it on speaker.

" Hisahi, we have a problem " a male voice said

" It can't be worst then what I'm dealing with " Hisahi said rubbing his temples

" It is! There's an army of, OH DEAR GOD, THEY GOT ME! STOP CLAWING ME YOU DEMON CATS! "

" PUT ME DOWN YOU! WAIT...WHAT IS THAT! PUT THOSE MATCHES DOWN!!! DAMN YOU HARU AND HANABI! "

" MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!!! "

( Translation: Burn you! Burn! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! )

" Hello? " Sakura said

Beep Beep Beep

" The line went dead " Hisashi said

" See I told you evil cats were here! " Sakura said hand on her hips

" Fine, you were right, now don't you think we should save that poor fangirl? " Hisashi asked

" Nah, Aki can handle herself " Sakura said

With Aki

" You kitties are evil!" Aki yelled as the blood rushed to her head

" Meow Meow! "

(Translation: Thank you! )

Aki was currenly tied by her ankles upside down from a tree over a boiling pot of soup the cats had created.

( MN: Man those cats are good! )

" Aww come on do you really want to kill me over some clothes? " Aki yelled

" MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! "

( Translation : Yes! These clothes are horrible! )

" Aw but I think you look cute! " Aki said

" MEOW MEOW!! "

(translation: BOIL HER! )

" WAIT WHAT IF I TAKE THAT JAKET OFF OF YOU!! " Aki yelled

" MEOW! "

( Translation: Sure )

" All you guys have do is to go after two tweens for me " Aki said chuckly darkly thinking back to Haru and Hanabi

With Hinata and Kiba

Heartbroken over Naruto and Tenten Hinata ran to her room and locked the door behind her. Outside Kiba was banging the door trying to get her to open.

" COME ON HINATA OPEN UP! " Kiba shouted over his banging

" No " Hinata said chocking back tears

" COME ON HINATA PLEASE COME OUT! " Kiba yelled

" No " Hinata said this time sounding alot closer to the door

" Hinata, Naruto isn't worth your tears, Hinata. Come on out please " Kiba pleaded

Silence

Hinata's door slide open and Hinata crashed into Kiba's arms.

" W...why...doesn't...N...Naruto-kun...li..lik... me? " Hinata said between sobs

Too shocked to talk, Kiba just wrapped his arms around her.

" I'm sorry Hinata " he said softly

( MN: MARJOR KIBAHINA NESS! TAKE THAT YOU NARUHINA FANS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Angel would join me but she's chouging up something. Ewww )

" HINATA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! " Tenten's yell was heard throughout the halls

Turning the cornor Tenten saw both Kiba and Hinata.

" Thank Kami your here! " Tenten shouted running towards them but stopped when she noticed Kiba glaring at her

" What do you want? " Kiba said in a much more harsh voice then Tenten had ever heard coming from the kanine loving boy

" I wanted to talk to Hinata " Tenten said taking a few steps back

" WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HURT HER SOME MORE! " Kiba growled

" What happened back their was a misunderstanding!" Tenten said trying to reason with

" A MISUNDERSTANDING YOU TOO WERE ONTOP OF EACHOTHER! HOW CAN BE A MISUNDERSTANDING. " Kiba yelled

In his arms Hinata stood their staring at him

_" Is this really Kiba-kun? " Hinata thought_

Kiba was about to say something when a yelling orange blur went speeding past them.

" NEJI DON'T KILL ME! "

A few seconds later Neji turned the cornor and was running top speed.Tenten using her relexs managed to grab Neji's arm just as he pasted her.

" Neji please help me, Hinata and Kiba are angry at me " Tenten pleaded

Neji just glared at her. Tenten was used to this type of glare. The glare he usually used with her was the " Leave me alone " glare, to the common people this would seem like a death glare and ran screaming for their lives. No this, was a full on " I'l kill you in you sleep " glare, a glare you would expect to find on Gaara, not so much Neji. Slightly scared of her male teammate, Tenten released his arm, and let her's drop to the side.

Neji glared at her for another moment, turned around and contitued his Naruto chasing. Tenten stood there blankly in the same spot, looking at where Neji gave her the full on death glare, the one he only used in battles or to his family.

" Wh..what did I do to deserve that? " Tenten thought

Well Here you go!

Angel: I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!

Manda: You should seeing how we started this Saturday and it's Monday

Angel: So it took us three days to write this, picky picky! Atleast I'm back to health!

Lele: ( eyes are all watery ) Yaeh but what about me! You gave me you stupid cold!

Angel: Sorry Lele but that's how the cookie crumbles. Hey Manda you did profread this right?

Manda: REVIEW!

Lele: AND SEND LOVE TO THE SICK 7 YEAR OLD!

Angel: YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!


	7. Live to the Fullest

Angel: ( hits Manda with a bat ) YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT TO GRAMMER CHECK THAT LAST CHAPTER

Manda: ( looking at the ground ) I'm sorry, but you were coughing up a lung and I forgot

Angel: Well I have a scary story contest to write so Manda's writing today!

Manda: (happy in the land of rainbows and candy ) YAY ME!

Lele: ( all emo like ) Boo me ( 7 year old emo?... Okay then )

" What's happening "

**" Inner self "**

_" Self talking to inner "_

* * *

Chapter 6 Review 

Neji glared at her for another moment, turned around and continued his Naruto chasing. Tenten stood there blankly in the same spot, looking at where Neji gave her the full on death glare, the one he only used in battles or to his family.

_" Wh..what did I do to deserve that? " Tenten thought_

* * *

Chapter 7 Live to the Fullest 

" Neji wait up! " Tenten shouted chasing after Neji completely forgetting about Hinata and Kiba

" HEY GET BACK HERE!?" Kiba shouted before grabbing Hinata's hand and running after Tenten

With Hanabi and Haru

The two were hiding in the Hyuuga kitchen eating some ramen.

" Oi, Haru Aki isn't going to be to upset we threw her to cats right? " Hanabi said slightly fearing a pissed Aki

" Let's just say this, I hope you didn't like life, cause we're dead if she lives " Haru said " Well you are, if she kills me then she'll have to explain why I'm dead to mom, which wouldn't be pretty at all "

" Well I hope Tenten doesn't find us " Hanabi said frowning

" Why? " Haru asked

" Well because I video taped her confessing that she loves my cousin Neji ,cause Ino and Sakura paid me too, so now she's after me "

" So no matter what we do tonight we're going to die at either my sister's or your possible future in-law hands? " Haru asked

" Yep " Hanabi said signing

" THEN WE BETTER LIVE TONIGHT TO THE FULLEST! " Haru yelled " If we're going to die tonight I want to make sure that I go out with a bang! "

Hanabi smiled and grabbed a small disk out of her pocket " And I have the perfect idea were we can start setting those explosives Haru " Hanabi said grinning evilly at the disc.

At the Shikamaru Fan Club Base

" Ara, are you sure that Aki will come back, I mean it's been a while " a girl about the age of 13 asked

" Cool it Namine, even Aki of all people wouldn't ditch the Shikamaru and Neji fan club unity event. It's the one meeting we were all suppose to go to, so that the leader of the Neji fangirls and Aki could sit down and try and get their girls from cat fighting in the streets over who's hotter Shikamaru or Neji " Ara told her

" I still says Kiba kicks both their butts " Namine said

" Who care's really they're all hot so can't we just leave it at that " Ara asked

" I guess " Namine said pouting " Dear God where is Aki! The Neji fan club leader is getting evil! "

With Aki

AHHH-CHU!

Aki looked down at the now pissed snot covered cat and cracked a small smile.

" Sorry kitty, I think someone's talking about me " Aki said

" Meow, Meow Meow "

( Translation : Where's Haru and Hanabi? )

" I don't know " Aki said then realized something " Wow I just understood my cats, man I need a hobby "

" Meow Meow "

( Translation : Yeah you do )

" I hate cats " Aki mumbled

With Haru and Hanabi

" So we going to blow Tenten's secret to Neji for the heck of it? " Haru asked following Hanabi

" Yep " Hanabi said smiling

" And why are we going to cause of premature deaths sooner? " Haru asked

" Because if I'm going to die, I'm going to make sure at-least Neji is happy. Hinata is bound to find happiness or be banished but the chances of the second one happening is slim. So Neji is the main obstacle here " Hanabi said " Any more questions? "

" Yeah, why do I have to go along with your plans again?" Haru asked stupidly

" Because if you don't I'll knock you out from behind, drag your brain out through your nose, cut out your eyes and feed them to Kiba's dogs!! " Hanabi growled. ( Wow Hanabi got issues )

" OK then " Haru said gulping

" Why do I always got to deal with the crazys? " Haru thought following Hanabi

With Tenten

" Neji Hyuuga I demand you tell me what's wrong! " Tenten shouted chasing after Neji who was still chasing after Naruto

Pause

" Did Tenten just command an answer from me? What about her, don't I deserve and answer? " Neji thought turning around to face Tenten

Too bad for Tenten, she didn't think that Neji would actually stop and was going to fast for her to stop.

BANG!

And that's how Tenten ended up in Neji's arm, because the dude unlike Naruto he was built like a rock and could take Tenten's body weight hitting him.

Looking up, a blush clear on her face, Tenten saw that Neji still looked pissed.

" Tenten. Get. Off. Of. Me. " Neji said glaring

Quickly pushing herself off him Tenten tired her best to glare at him back but couldn't.

" Neji what the heck is wrong with you! Why are you glaring at me!?" Tenten barked

" Why don't you ask Naruto " Neji said still glaring at her

That's when it hit her. Hinata must have said something to Neji when she saw her on top of Naruto. That's why he was so pissed.

" Neji do you really think that I would like N...

THUD!

Neji and Tenten hit the ground with a thud, their faces frozen in confusing. Hanabi stood proudly above her cousin and Tenten smiling.

" See I told you that they wouldn't even notice us " Hanabi said to Haru who was standing behind her.

" So we've thrown my cats to evil cats, and knocked out two ninjas all in one night? " Haru said " We are so going to Hell "

" Maybe so, but for now " Hanabi said before throwing Tenten's arm over her shoulder " get Neji. "

Haru did as he was told and followed Hanabi to her torture room... I mean her crawl space. Naruto looked back in shock.

_" Neji thinks Tenten likes me, Sakura's talking about evil chocolate covered cats and two of the best ninja in my age group just got knocked out by two twelve year olds. Wow Tenten's right, I've gone nuts " Naruto thought

* * *

_

Well here ya go!

Angel: YAY! WE'RE DONE!

Manda: Now if you're wondering why we haven't been updating, it cause Angel's got

Angel: BAND FEVER! I HAVE ONLY ONE WEEK UNTIL FESTITAL AND I STILL DONT' HAVE MY MUSIC FULLY DOWN! FOR THE NEXT WEEK I'M GOING TO THE PERFECT BAND GEEK CAUSE WE GOT TO GET RID OF TWO PEOPLE CAUSE WE GOT TO MANY PEOPLE AND I THINK I MIGHT BE ONE OF THEM!

Manda: So while Angel's gone I'm going to be updating. So for the next week, IT'S MANDA'S WORLD! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aki: Should we be scaried?

Haru: Yes we should

Angel: Review! ( runs off with flute to pratice )


	8. The Video

Angel: YES MARCHING BAND SEASON IS OVER!

Manda: Now we can get back to updating!

Angelgirl18647 fans: YAY!

Angel: I have fans?

Aki: Sure all good authors have fans!

Angel: YAY I'M GOOD!

* * *

Chapter Review 

_" Neji thinks Tenten likes me, Sakura's talking about evil chocolate covered cats and two of the best ninja in my age group just got knocked out by two twelve year olds. Wow Tenten's right, I've gone nuts " Naruto thought

* * *

_

Chapter 8 The Video

With Neji and Tenten

" No Hanabi it doesn't go in like that! "

" Yes it does! "

" No it's backwards!"

" Listen to me I got it!"

" Fine "

" And then the green wire goes right here...

ZAP!

" I told ya "

_" This is just pathetic " Tenten thought_

" Let me get this straight Hanabi. You are supposedly stronger then Hinata and yet you CAN'T EVEN SET UP A VCR! " Tenten yelled

Yep, Hanabi the future of the Hyuuga clan, the person who kidnapped Tenten and Neji, tied them to chairs and was holding them against their will to watch some video, couldn't do something as simple as set up a VCR.

" Oh just go see what everyone else is doing will I get this set! " Hanabi yelled to the sky

" Who is she talking to? " Tenten asked Neji

" Hn. "

" NEJI YOU SUCH A BITCH SOMETIMES YOU KNOW THAT!? " Tenten shouted

" No, I think your the bitch on this team " Neji said

" AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Tenten screamed out of anger

With the Shikamaru Fan Club

Running out onto the patio Namine and Ara locked the door behind them.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Pushing back the door Namine and Ara looked at each other in worry.

" Dear God where's Aki!? " Namine yelled

" WHERE'S AKI I HAD A DATE TONIGHT! HE'S WAS GOING TO MEET ME AT THE MOVIES BUT I HAD SO SAY NO " I HAVE TO GO TO A FANGIRL MEETING!" HOW STUPID OF ME! I NEED TO GO!" the Neji fan club leader yelled behind the doors

" Aki's a dead women for leaving us with this bi-polar 12 year old " Ara said under her breath

" I'M 13! " the leader yelled

" Aki where the hell are you! " Ara shouted

With Aki

" Weird, I have the strangest feeling that somewhere in the world there's two poor Shikamaru fangirls waiting for me and one's ticked. " Aki said

" Meow Meow "

(Translation: Ok then )

" Ready to get those clothes off ya? " Aki asked the cats

" MEOW! "

(Translation: YEAH! )

" Good cause we're almost at Hanabi's torute room " Aki said

" Meow Meow?"

(Translation: Torute Room? )

" Yeah, she's got issues " Aki told them

" Meow "

(Translation: Apparently )

With Ino

Ino was searching for Shikamaru all over. He wasn't in the kitchen, Neji's room or the bathroom.

_" Where would a lazy genuis go to in the middle of the night!? " Ino though, that's when it hit her "OF COURSE! "_

In the Fields Behind the Hyuuga Compound

_" That lazy idiot " Ino thought looking down to a dead asleep Shikamaru_

Poke...poke...poke

" WAKE UP YOU! " Ino shouted in Shikamaru's jolting him awake

" Damn, women what do you want? " Shikamaru said pissed that Ino woke him up

" How long have you been out here anyway!?" Ino asked

" Since you sent that email to Neji's computer on purpose and Hanabi was looking for her video camera " Shikamaru told her

" How did you know that!? " Ino asked

" I'm a genuis, I know everything. Plus I overheard you and Sakura talking a couple days ago about your plan to get Neji and Tenten together. " Shikamaru told her

" So if you know are plan then you can help us think up a new one and still get Neji and Tenten together " Ino said cheerfully

" I could but I won't " Shikamaru said rolling over away from Ino

" And why not!?" Ino shouted

" Matchmaking is too troublesome " Shikamaru said

" That's it! " Ino yelled grabbing Shikamaru's ear and dragging her " We're going to get those two together if it kill ya!"

" INO LET GO OF MY EAR!"

With Haru and Hanabi

" Ok I finally got this thing to work!" Hanabi yelled. Looking up from behind the t.v.Hanabi was shocked to see everyone was asleep!

" WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUMS!!!" Hanabi shouted waking up Neji, Tenten and Haru

" Huh, where am I? IS IT TIME FOR THE NEJI AND SHIKAMARU FAN CLUB MEETING!? " Haru shouted

" Huh?" Hanabi said confused

" Oh yeah, I was suppose to remind Aki about the meeting tonight at 9, what time is it now? " Haru asked

" 10 " Hanabi said glancing down at her watch

" Oh well not my problem, so how about we start that video " Haru said

" Okay!" Hanabi said turning off the lights. The old t.v. dimly light up the room and a picture appeared on the screen. The t.v. showed to about forty-five minutes ago when Ino, Tenten and Sakura where all in Neji's room trying to get rid of the email Ino had sent only ten minutes before.

The picture moved shakily on the screen and sounds of someone's voice was heard in the back-round.

" Back, up... almost perfect, little to the left and ...PERFECT!" Hanabi's said moving the camera to the "perfect" angle

" Hello, we have a problem over here!" Tenten growled

" Just hold on a second I want to see how emo he is " Sakura said opening up the book

" You.went.through.my.stuff!?" Neji growled at Tenten

" Quiet Neji, I'm trying to cut through my ropes " Tenten whispered " Besides what are you even talking about?"

" When you were in my room with Sakura and Ino " Neji said

_" NANI! HANABI'S SHOWING THAT VIDEO WITH INO SAYING I HAVE FEELINGS FOR NEJI!? " Tenten's mind screamed_

Looking up, Tenten saw in horror the video being played and paled.

_" I can't let him see that!" Tenten thought_

**" No shit Sherlock" her inner added rudely**

Cutting through her ropes faster Tenten had to get both her and Neji out of here before the end of the video.

" Why don't you just you use an escape justu?" Neji said trying to make Tenten look stupid

'' I would but these ropes are justu proof the only way out is to cut you way out " Tenten said looking back up at the screen

" Well that's genuis " Ino said

" I'm going to read some more " Sakura said softly to Ino

_" FASTER! FASTER! "Tenten thought cutting like a manic_

**" But your back into it, cut! " her inner yelled**

Not being able to help herself Tenten looked up the screen. Sakura and Ino were reading Neji's journal and they looked to be almost done with the page

Looking behind her, Tenten saw that a huge chuck was left in her rope, and that there would be no way she cut through the rope before Ino spilled the beans. Stopping her rapid cutting, Neji looked at her strangely.

" What's with you?" Neji asked

" Watch " Tenten signed in defeat

" I didn't know you had a micro mini Tenten!" Ino yelled

_" Only twenty more seconds before Neji loses all respect for me " Tenten thought " It was nice while it lasted "_

" FOCUS!" Tenten said loginning into Neji's email and clicking delete " AND THAT EMAIL IS GONE!"

BOOM!

Looking towards the now open door, Haru and Hanabi gasped at a freed Aki surrounded by cats

" Say hello to my little friends, CHARGE!" Aki yelled

" Good, cause you would have been so embarrassed if Neji read " Oh Neji I lo..

Running for their lives, Hanabi tripped over the t.v plug pulling it out of it's stock-it just before Ino spilled the beans.

_" Oh thank Kami in heaven " Tenten mentally signed_

**" Oh I can't breath " Tenten's inner said before fainting**

" QUICK THROUGH HERE HARU! " Hanabi said clawing out the small window Haru right behind her

" Wait for me! " Haru said jumping up to the window only to have a small kitten jump up and bite him on the butt " AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Haru ripped the kitten and a piece of his pants of him and crawled through the window. Falling to the cold moist cold below Haru signed.

" Always the freaking comic relief " Haru thought

" Haru get up, and cover that hole on your pants " Hanabi told him

Getting up off the floor Haru pulled down his shirt " Now what? "

" RUN!" Hanabi said running towards the gates. Haru didn't know why, but from all the things he's been through tonight there was a good chance he didn't want to know why she was running from, just to get away from it so he ran for dear life after her.

Back up in Hanabi's Torute Room

SNAP

" Finally free " Tenten said getting up from her chair and walking over to free Neji.

" Tenten, what was Ino going to about me in that video?" Neji asked

" Ummm...

Well here ya go!

Manda: Angel's it's like 11, how about we post this tomorrow?

Angel: Sure!

Namine: What no stupid note telling them to review! YOU GUYS ARE LAZY!

Angel: You can say that cause it's only 9 in your time, it's 11 over here and we're going to bed - walks away with manda-

Haru: -pops out from nowhere- YOU DEMON CAT'S I'M GONNA GET YOU!

Aki: -grabs Haru's ear and drags him away- Come on Haru, time for bed

Namine: REVIEW!


	9. Truth or Lies

Angel: Holla! Band geeks are back!

Manda: And we're making this pledge! We pledge to write a new chapter everyday we can during Christmas break!

Namine: Please not that write and update aren't the same thing though

Katie: Christmas Break starts Friday after school for us so we'll do our best

Aki: Now READ! And we own nothing, are parents do

" What's happening "

**" Inner Self "**

_" Self talking to inner Self "_

* * *

Chapter 8 Review 

SNAP

" Finally free " Tenten said getting up from her chair and walking over to free Neji.

" Tenten, what was Ino going to about me in that video?" Neji asked

" Ummm...

* * *

Chapter 9 Truth or Lies

**" Ok Tenten you can either tell the truth or lie! I recommend LIE! " Tenten's inner yelled**

_" But if I don't tell him, Sakura or worst Ino will tell him anyway. It's better that I tell him now, mainly seeing how I can't escape anyway " Tenten said_

**" Oh come on live life as a lie! He'll lose all the respect we've worked four long years to get! FOUR LONG BRUISE FILLED, PAINFUL YEARS! " her inner screamed " What's with you, wanted to stop him at all costs from seeing that video! "**

_" Because I want to tell him myself, plus remember how pissed when he heard that Hinata found me with Naruto. He must like me be so ticked! " Tenten yelled_

**" Or that he was pissed that you didn't tell him " Tenten inner said**

_" Must you be so negative? " Tenten said_

**" Yes, all I'm saying is that you're putting your friendship on the line, but if you want to go for it then seeing how I can't escape anyway I...support you " Tenten's inner said**

_" See it isn't hard being positive " Tenten said_

**" Like swallowing fire " Tenten's inner said pulling out a bar of soap and washing her tongue**

" Tenten are you ok? " Neji asked snapping Tenten out of her trance

" Hn? " Tenten mumbled

" I asked you a question then you blanked out at me, making odd faces " Neji told her

Looking around Tenten saw that they were walking down one of the my Hyuuga halls ways.

" Where are we going? " Tenten asked

" To find, Hanbi. Hinata would kill me if something happened to that little demon " Neji said

" Couldn't we just go out the window? " Tenten asked

" You would jump out a window on to a floor undutifully filled with broken glass with those shorts? " Neji said

_" Know it all " Tenten thought looking down at her army short shorts._

The two walked in silence for another few minutes until Tenten let out a sign.

_" I got to tell him " Tenten thought_

" Neji " Tenten said

" Hn "

" I want to tell you something "

" What "

Neji now slowered he pace slightly so he was next to Tenten. He was too busy looking at her and she was too busy looking at her feet to notice the pile of leaves that for some reason, inside when there was no windows around, and Naruto hanging from the ceiling.

_" Sakura better pay me back for this " Naruto thought_

Flashback

Deciding that he had too much for the night Naruto was going home.

_" Being chased, yelled at, having Neji threating and try to kill me and having the whole compound yelling something about evil chocolate covered cats is too much for me I'm going to bed " Naruto thought dragging himself through the Hyuuga compound._

**" IT'S A SIGN OF THE END OF THE WORLD! KOHONA'S NUMBER 1 KUNCKLEHEAD HYPERACTIVE NINJA IS TIRED! " his inner yelled**

_" Oh be quiet " Naruto said in response to him_

He was almost at the gate when...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Turning around he saw Haru, Hanabi, Aki and an army of chocolate covered cats running towards him. Not even bothering to scream anymore, Naruto walked over to the gates and threw them open. The army along with Aki, Haru and Hanabi rand right past him as if they didn't even see him, along with want he swore was a cat in a leather jacket, but he blamed lack of sleep and utter craziness on that last one. He was one foot out the gate when...

" NARUTO! "

_" Kami kill me now " Naruto thought turning around to see Sakura running towards him_

"NarutoIneedyourhelp.InoislookingforShikamaru,HisahiisraisingupanarmytogoafterthechocolatecoveredcatsbeforetheyraisechaosinthestreetsandIneedyouto goandgetTentenandNejiinanoddpositionuntilTententellsNejihowshefeelsabouthim!Causeifyoudon'tthenInowinaourbetandI'llbeverysad! CAN YOU DO IT!?" Sakura said quickly (Anyone who separates that get's a cookie! )

" Huh? " Naruto said

" Get.Tenten.And.Neji.Together.For.Me. " Sakura said using air quotes and Neji and Tenten for no reason

" How? " Naruto asked

" Naruto your Kohona's number one knucklehead hyperactive ninja! You think of something! " Sakura said

" Your right, no way I can't get through this! " Naruto said with a burst of energy running off to find Neji and Tenten

" YOU DO THAT AND I'LL RAISE THE ARMY! " Sakura yelled running off to find Hisahi

End of Flashback

The only problem was that he only had a few seconds to set up a trap and a few milliseconds to hide it, with the only thing he could find, leaves. ( AN: Where he found the leaves, even I don't know ) Hanging upside down he watched as Tenten and Neji walked closer to the net.

" I wanted to tell you that I lo..

SNAP

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

" Why is it always us? " Neji thought as he hung in the air trapped in a net with Tenten

" SUCCESS! " Naruto said walking along the sides of the building and onto the ground " Sakura owes me big time for this! "

" Haruno " Neji said with vemon in his voice

" Yep, remember if you somehow get out of that net, which I enforced with my own charka by the way so I doubt it, remember this is all Sakura's and Ino's plan. I'm just their puppet! So please don't kill, bruise, cut or violently wound the puppet " Naruto said before making a quick break for it. Hey he already had to deal with Neji once tonight he wasn't going for a round two.

" It's always us isn't it? "

" Hn "

" We're not going anywhere for a while are we? "

" Hn "

" Might as well get comfortable "

With Sakura

" Ok, men with the help of are the start of war! I want you to go out there and take those cats before they take the village! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!? " Sakura yelled

Sakura was standing on a large stage in Hyuuga gathering room looking down at all the Hyuuga's.

Glaring down at them, they responded " CRYSTAL SIR!"

" I'M A WOMAN!"

" MADAM! "

" NOW MOVE OUT! "

Sakura looked at her troops run out the doors towards the evil cats in the streets. She was about to follow them when Hisahi stepped next to her.

" Stay here, and find your friends they're most likely scared to death " Hisahi said

" Nah, I'm sure they're ok "

With Hanabi and Haru

" HELP US THE EVIL CHOCOLATE COVERED CATS ARE GOING TO EAT US! " the two yelled running through the streets

'' MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Aki's evil laughter rang through the streets of Kohona like a chruch bell only this bell was pure evil.

* * *

Angel: Woot we're done!

Everyone: YAY!

Angel: And it's almost winter break!

Everyone: YAY!

Angel: Which mean's a very important birthday is coming up, and I'm not talking about Jesus'

Everyone: ...Ummmm

Angel: ( ticked ) MINE! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY YOU! I'M TURNING 14 ON THE 30th!

Everyone: ( nervous laugh) We know we're just pulling you leg Angel

Angel: You didn't did you

Manda: REVIEW!

Angel: ANSWER THE QUESTION!


	10. TRAITORS!

Angel: HEY THERE PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!

Angry Truth or Dare Reader: WHY IS THIS THE LAST CHAPTER?

Angel: QUIET ALL OF YOU! Gees Guys I have like 6 other chapter stories I got to finish before summer and Twisted has to be over soon cause the first chapter of sequal is already written

Angry review: YOU'RE ENDING A TWISTED PAST EQUALS A MESSED UP FUTURE TOO!?

Angel: STOP SHOUTING!

Manda: While Angel has a yelling match with this reviewer we own nothing a never will

* * *

Chapter 9 Review

With Hanabi and Haru

" HELP US THE EVIL CHOCOLATE COVERED CATS ARE GOING TO EAT US! " the two yelled running through the streets

'' MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Aki's evil laughter rang through the streets of Kohona like a church bell only this bell was pure evil.

* * *

Chapter 10 Traitor

Trapped in a net with Neji. There were so many things wrong with that sentence. The major one was since when does the great Neji get trapped? Tenten tried everything to get out of this hell hole she once again gotten herself into. Weapons, other sharp things and even trying to chew through the rope. Finally giving up on this useless struggle Tenten glared at Neji.

" What's with you? " Neji asked her weak glare bugging him

" I'm trapped in net with you with no way out! " Tenten barked

" Well it could be worst " Neji said

" How? " Tenten asked

" We can trapped in here with a pit bull " Neji said

" True " Tenten said

With Sakura

Sakura was looking forward to when all the soldiers would come back. Looking around the Hyuuga storage room after Mr. Hyuga told her to go to sleep and that he'll take care of the cats. Which she took in a non-rude, not in anyway crazy way.

Flashback

" Stay here, and find your friends they're most likely scared to death " Hisahi said

" Nah, I'm sure they're ok " Sakura said

" Well you still stay here little girl and I'll go after the cats " Hisahi said

" I'M NO LITTLE GIRL!! " Sakura growled

" Yes you are now be a good girl and go play dolls " Hisahi said

" WHAT YOU SAY!?" Sakura barked about to attack Hisahi when two of his guards had to hold her back from killing the old man

End of Flashback

Yep, completely non crazy way of dealing and after biting one of the guards Sakura might be allowed back in the Hyuga compound in ten years from now! Right now however she had a huge problem. The Hyuuga compound was so big that Sakura was actually lost.

" Ok how do I get out of this? " Sakura asked herself

" You could go through the Hyuga storage room " a small voice said

Looking to her left Sakura saw a small child. He looked to be only about five years old with a crop of dark red almost brown hair he stuck out from the other Hyuga's. His eyes we white but they seemed to have of a light blue tint in them unlike the normal purple tint in the Hyuga eyes. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of ligh brown shorts and a red shirt with the leaf symbol on it.

" Who are you? " Sakura said staring at the strange child

" Just a kid " he said staring at Sakura " Now follow me "

Sakura followed the kid in hopes that might help her find a way out of the maze called the Hyuga compound.

With Ino

" SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU!" Ino yelled in the Hyuga maid chambers

" Will you stop yelling women!?" Shikamaru shouted at Ino

Ino turned and glared at the teen " No Sakura is gone and we're lost in the mad chambers! "

Shikamaru looked around the chambers and saw that the maids lived better then he did. Giant full sized beds for each of the maids with tables, chairs, toys for the younger maids and make-up for the older ones. It looked alittle like a boarding school dorm room. Ino was looking opening up random doors to the outside to see if Sakura were anywhere.

" Ino, if Sakura is hiding in one of those doors then I will give you a kiss on the li...

" I FOUND HER! "

" INO! "

" SAKURA! "

" INO! "

Sakura jumped out from the other side of the door and hugged Ino. Behind them the back round changed and waves crashed in the back round.

" HEY THAT'S ME AND GAI-SENSI'S SIGNATURE!! "

" WHAT A BEAUTIFUL SIGN OF YOUTH! "

" GAI! "

" LEE "

" GAI! "

A beautiful melody was heard in the back round but no one cared enough to really pay any attention to it.

" OMG INO THIS CREEPY HYUGA BOY LED ME ALL THROUGH THE HYUGA COMPOUND! WE WENT THROUGH THE GARDEN, THE KITCHEN AND NEJI'S ROOM IN ORDER TO FIND YOU GUYS!! "

Ino looked at Sakura as if she was crazy, " Sakura what boy? " Ino asked

Sakura turned around and saw that the small boy was gone and in his place two small bows and arrows were on the ground with a small note card on it. Picking up the card Sakura stared at in wonder and opened it up.

" Find Tenten and Neji and use these on them " was all the card said

The two girls looked down at the arrows and smiled.

" THE BET IS STILL ON! "

Shikamaru walked over to the girls to see what they were yelling about and sighed at what he saw. Two replicas of the bows and arrows cupid supposely uses.

" Kami must hate Neji and Tenten tonight "

With Tenten

" Tenten " Neji said

" What? " Tenten asked

" There's a bug on your head " Neji said

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! GET IT OFF!! " Tenten spazzed trying to shake the bug off her head

" Hold on " Nej said pushing himself of the corner of the net and on top of Tenten.

WHACK

" OWW NEJI! " Tenten shouted

" Sorry the stupid bug won't die " Neji said

WHACK

" Don't get bug blood on me! " Tenten complained

" This stupid thing won't die! " Neji sad growling at the poor bug

During Neji's attempt to murder the poor fly on Tenten's head Tenten noticed something and mentaly sweat dropped.

" If Nauto's that much of a baka how did he ever become a ninja?" Tenten thought staring at the poorly tied knot that Neji was leaning on.

" I think I got it! " Neji said trying to whack the same fly in Tenten's hair which would disappear into her hair and reapper somewhere else in her hair. It was like playing whack a mole with a bug.

" Neji don't move "Tenten said suddenly

" Huh what are you talking about Tenten? " Neji asked confused

" Stay still " Tenten said leaning forwards if she was going to hug Neji her arm extended to the other side of the net

" I almost got it " Tenten said almost reaching the knot but Neji was holding her back" Ok Neji I have to tell you do something so don't as questons alight? "

" Fine " Neji said

" Get on your back " Tenten told him

At the Shikamaru fan base

BAM

" I'M BACK!! " the Neji fan club leader yelled breaking down the doors

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ara and Namine tried to run put the Neji fan club leader grabbed the two from the back of their shirts before they could even moved an inch.

" WHERE'S AKI!? "

With Aki

" Wow that feeling of someone talking about me is back " Aki said

" THINK ABOUT LATER! WE'VE GOT BIGGER PROBLEMS! " Haru and Hanabi yelled

Aki, Haru and Hanabi were backed into an alley way by the evil chocolate covered cats of doom!

" WAIT I WAS WORKING WITH THEM! HOW DID I GET INTO THIS! "

Good question Aki, well it al started when the cats demanded you take off their clothes so that they could beat Haru and Hanabi ( mainly Haru ) to a bloody pulp...

Flashback

" And there's the last one! " Aki said smilng putting down the last of the cats " AND NOW TO HARU AND HANABI! "

Aki looked down at the cats but not one of them moved an inch.

" Um, guys what's wrong? "

MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!

( Translation: DID YOU REALLY THINK WE STAY WITH YOU AFTER YOU GOT OUR CLOTHES OFF? )

" WHAT!? "

MEOW MEOW MEOW!

( Translation : GET HER MEN! )

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

" YOU TRAITORS! "

* * *

Angel: DANG IT!! I WANTED TO END THIS ALREADY!!

Stupid Email cast: YOU CAN'T STOP US! WE'RE LIKE A BOOMERANG WE ALWAYS COME FLYING BACK!

Angel: Sorry for the 3 month wait, had the worst case of writers block fo this story. PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Nam: LOOKS LIKE WE GOT OUR SPRING BREAK STORY!

Angel: I DON'T WANT TO SPEND MY SPRING BREAK WRITING, BU I'M DOING IT FOR MY LOVING FANS! I must be a baka

Manda: Yep

Nam: REVIEW!


	11. Stupid Plans

Angel: Tired...need to sleep. I miss Manda, she's in DC and I'm alone

Nam and Aki: WHAT ABOUT US!?

Angel:-sleeping in a corner-

Nam: wow that was fast

* * *

Chapter 10 Review

MEOW MEOW MEOW!

( Translation : GET HER MEN! )

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

" YOU TRAITORS! "

* * *

Chapter 11 Stupid Plans

With Ino and Sakura

" Aw this is so romantic! " Sakura cheered while jumping up and down

" Yup, just think with these arrows of love we'll finally make those two admit how they feel! And then their whole world will be full of love! " Ino said hearts in her eyes

" You two have been hitting those romance novels again haven't you? " Shikamaru said staring at the two love stick girls

"...Maybe..."

" That's a yes " Shikamaru said rolling his eyes

" Well just be happy I didn't hold you to your little bet about me finding Sakura you! " Ino said lookng way from her teammate a small blush barely visible on her face

" Right " Shikamaru said his blush much more clear then Ino's

Sakura looked at the blushing pair and smiled.

" YES ONCE WE GET NEJI AND TENTEN TOGETHER LET'S GET INO AND SHIKAMARU TOGETHER!!" Inner Sakura screamed

" And we can do it in a crazy way, like through a...FOOD FIGHT!! " Sakura mental screamed

( Oh God that smells like a sequal to me, WHY DO I ALWAYS DO THIS TO MYSELF!? )

" Alright team let's go get those two together now! " Sakura said breaking the awkward silence

" Right from what Sakura told us, Naruto has the two of them hanging in a net by Hanabi's torture room " Ino said

" Yep, so battle stations!" Ino shouted as she and Sakura ran off leaving Shikamaru just standing there

_" If I stand really still maybe they won't notice I didn't follow them " Shikamaru thought_

" I CAN SEE YOU NOW COME ON SHIKA-KUN! " Ino shouted

" Yes, you evil troublesome women " Shikamaru mumbled

" WHAT WAS THAT!? "

" NOTHING! "

With Tenten

Tenten POV

This is THE most akward moment of my life. That's right not akward, akweird. I am basically on top of the Neji Hyuga, THE NEJI HYUGA, trying to untie a knot. If any Neji fangirl walked in on this they would kill me point blank no questions ask. If Sakura or Ino were to walk in on this I'd kill myself! THOSE TWO ARE THE CAUSE OF EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO ME TONIGHT!

Normal POV

Neji laid back in the net with Tenten sitting on top of him. Seeing how putting her full weight on him by sitting on him Indian style would cause both of them pain, Neji the most though. The only solution was to sit on his abs as if it were a horse's back which wasn't the best solution to the hormones. This was on of those moments that if God, the stars, mother nature or the force, whatever really, was like pissed off at you for like no reason and they made you slip and someone who hated you had a camera in a twenty foot radius they would have blackmail on you for life! And maybe the afterlife as well.

" Well this is...uncomfortable " Neji said staring at the girl sitting on him

" Quiet I'm almost done " Tenten said trying to gnaw through the knot. Apparently Naruto wasn't as bad as a knot tier then she hoped.

" Hn "

" Oh don't start that again. I told you nothing was on that video Hanabi and Haru were gonna show us " Tenten sighed

" Hn "

" I AM NOT HIDING SOMETHING! NOTHING WAS ON THAT VIDEO! " Tenten shouted

" Nothing you need to see anyways " her inner said

" Hn "

" Wow real mature Neji "

( AN: I wish I was a 'hn' decoder )

With Sakura

The group had just spilt up and Ino and Shikamaru were in place for their plan. There was only one more person they needed for this plan to go off without a hitch. Taking out her walkie talkie Sakura smiled at the yellow polka doted thing.

" This is Five Head do you her me, Beauty Queen and WHO PICKED THESE NAMES!? " Sakura growled into the thing

" I hear you Five Head and so does Sleeping in Kohona. And by the way I did!" Ino said giggling until Shikamaru grabbed the phone

" Now Sakura don't blow your cover by blowing up on Ino " Shikamaru said fearing one of the famous Sakura explosions

Ino stole back the walkie talkie and stuck her tough out at Shikamaru like a five year old.

" Five head you there? "

" Yeah and DAMN I WISH I HAD A CAMERA RIGHT NOW!" Sakura screamed " AND I DON'T HAVE A FIVE HEAD! "

" Yes you do, and why do you want a camera? " Ino asked

" BECAUSE TENTEN IS BASICALLY ON TOP OF NEJI! OMG THIS IS PERFECT BLACKMAIL MATERIAL " Sakura screamed

" WHAT?! THEY'RE ON TOP OF ONE ANOTHER! This is so going in the Kohona Gossip Journal " Ino said

" Kohona doesn't have a Gossip Journal " Shikamaru pointed out

" That you know of " Ino muttered under her breath

" Ino first off it's not what you think, she trying to free herself and Neji from the net I sent Naruto to put them in " Sakura said

" NOT IN MY SECTION OF THE PAPER THEY ARE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ino laughed

" Um, Ino isn't the point of journalism to report the truth?" Shikamaru asked

" Yes but this is gossip, Shika-kun " Ino said smiling " Now go to your battle station! "

" Yeah " Shikamaru said before disappearing to his battle station

" Shika-kun?" Sakura said in a teasing voice

" SHUT UP!" Ino screamed " Why did you even radio me in anyway? "

" Did you get the last person we need for our plan? " Sakura asked

Silence

" You were too busy staring at Shikamaru to remember to call her didn't you!" Sakura accused

"...Maybe..." Ino said kicking herself for forgetting something so simple

" CALL HER RIGHT NOW WOMEN!" Sakura yelled before tossing her walkie talkie and focusing on Tenten and Neji condition.

Ino took out her cell and started dialing. Sakura looked at the two and smiled. Drawing out her kunai, she took aim and threw it straight at her target. It kunai sliced the knot Tenten was trying to untie cause the net to basically fall apart right under them and the two crashing on the ground. Neji winced from the pain of hitting the ground with Tenten on top of him. Opening his eyes he saw Tenten and he noticed something he never noticed before. Tenten was kinda cute.

**" Ha, you like her Tenten " his inner teased**

_" Shut up, your not even real " Neji thought_

**" You like Tenten, I know you do. I read your thoughts when she's around. You blame those evil tight clothes " inner Neji said**

_" Evil hormones " Neji mentaly thought_

With Aki

Backed into a corner Hanabi did what any girl would do. Use the closet male as a shield and try to escape. Which was unfortunately Haru.

" BACK! BACK YOU CRAZY CATS!" Hanabi scream using Haru as a human shield

" You know, I've been abused so much in this stupid night this doesn't really bother me anymore " Haru said

( AN: Wow he's actually getting used to the torute. That's kinda sad when I think about it )

We are Fighting Dreamers takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers narifuri kamawazu

" Oi, it's my cell phone!" Aki said

Fighting Dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

" YOU'VE HAD OUR PHONE THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T CALL FOR HELP!?" Hanabi and Haru screamed

" WELL BEING ATTACKED BY EVIL CHOCOLATE COVERED CATS MADE ME FORGET!" Aki screamed

Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan RAINAA!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttagitte kize Get the Fire!  
Right here Right now (Bang!)  
Buppanase Like a dangan RAINAA!  
Right here Right now (Burn )

Taking her phone out of her pocket, Aki flipped her phone open.

" SAVE US!" Hanabi and Haru shouted

" But mainly me!" Hanabi added

" HEY I THOUGHT WE WERE PARTNERS!" Haru yelled

" I'M USING YOU AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" Hanabi pointed out

"...This is true... " Haru said defeat setting into his voice

" Yep Ino, I'll be glad to help I just got to get away from these cats!" Aki said into her phone

" STOP TALKING ABOUT STUPID STUFF AND GET INO TO SAVE US!" Haru yelled

" Ohh, good idea! Be down in a second " Aki said before closing her phone

" What are you planning... " Hanabi began to ask when Aki cut her off

" OMG IS THAT JACK SPARROW!" Aki yelled pointing in a random direction

" WHERE!" Hanabi screamed as she, the cats and Haru all looked around frantically for him. All that time Aki secretly climbed up the fire escape behind her and laughed when she reached the top.

" SO LONG SUCKERS!" Aki yelled before disappearing into the night

" Oh " Hanabi said

" My " Haru growled

" God " the two teens yelled " SHE FREAKING DITCHED US!"

" HERE! " Hanabi said throwing Haru the cats and running over to the fire escape " TAKE HIM! "

MEOW MEOW!

( Translation: GET HIM )

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Looking from on top of the building Hanabi twitched when she saw the cats basically mob over Haru.

" Ouch! That's gonna hurt in the morning " Hanabi said before running off to caught up with Aki. What she didn't see was the cats jump off of Haru, who expect for a couple bite marks was basically unharmed. The cats however weren't. They looked down right sick

MEOW MEOW!!

( Translation: HE TASTES LIKE AXE! )

" What you don't like how I taste or something!? " Haru barked

MEOW MEOW!

( Translation: GO AFTER THE GIRLS! )

The cats ran after the girls leaving Haru alone in the alley way.

" I'M FREE! " Haru yelled the got up and ran out of the alley way to go home only to be hit by another problem.

BOOM

Laying there on the ground with two Shikamaru fangirls on top of him Haru muttered so many curses under his breath it should be illegal.

" RUN! SHE'S COMING!" Namine yelled

" Who's coming?" Haru asked

" THE NEJI FAN CLUB LEADER! "

* * *

Angel: **THIS CHAPTER IS BROUGHT TO FROM THE ER! ( emergency room )** Yup Angel just got out of the ER! You know what they say about smiles being the best cure. Well reviews make me smile so **REVIEW FOR THE POOR ANGEL JUST OUT OF THE ER!**


	12. My Message To The World

**She's dead.** Angel is dead inside cause of two stupid people you meet in the last chapter. Taylor and Keith. If you see these two people walking down the street please tell them they make a cute couple and that if messing with Angel's heart, breaking it 4 TIMES in the last 3 months and making her cry more then she ever have in her life was worth it then they deserve eachother. Cause honsetly I can't stand you two right now. Taylor I can forgive ( but her actions were stupid. If you like a dude and you want to get over him cause your best friend , Mel, doesn't approve don't set him up with your OTHER best friend cause EVERYONE will get hurt. Mainly the friend you set him up with cause hanging around you two, I tend to be invisible and Keith made me feel like I wasn't. But it was all a lie. ) , but Keith?** NO. I WON'T CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP ANY LONGER! I HATE YOU SO MUCH AND YET I LIKE YOU AT THE SAME TIME! MY STUPID HEART IS KILLING ME ON THE INSIDE AND I DON'T KNOW WAT 2 DO ANY LONGER!! TELL THEM THIS AND THEN TELL THEM TO DIE! **

Please note, I know everyone with a pulse hates author notes but I have too!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE THREE MONTHS! MY LIFE IS FALLING APART BEFORE MY EYES AND I CAN'T THINK! If I was to tell you people everything I would have a 4,000 words chapter! Let's just say I've been used, abused and hurt by the ones I call " best friends ". I don't know what/who to believe anymore and I need help. My life is starting to mend again but my brain is still a mess.

And the worst part of all is that my best friend Malcolm broke one rule we made when everyone thought we were dating back in 7th grade. Don't love your best friend. I broke it too though but I just don't know any more. **My life in nuts and he dares to ask me out on Friday. MY HEART IS BROKEN AND I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!**

PLEASE HELP ME! SUMBIT YOUR IDEAS FOR NEW CHAPTERS! Thank God I have the plot to Prince, so I can/will keep updating that.

PLEASE HELP THE POOR FALLEN ANGEL WITH YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS!


	13. Stupid Perverted Minds

Angel: WOOT! I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Taylor: But your home alone with nothing to do

Angel: GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!

Taylor: EVIL DOG! -runs for life-

Angel: I need new friends

**BLAME NAMINE94 FOR THE SLIGHT PERVERTED-NESS OF THIS CHAPTER! SHE'S BEEN CORRUPTING ME FOR THE LAST YEAR, AND JUST LAST WEEK, I THINK SHE FINALLY SUCCEEDED!**

* * *

Chapter Review

Laying there on the ground with two Shikamaru fangirls on top of him Haru muttered so many curses under his breath it should be illegal.

" RUN! SHE'S COMING!" Namine yelled

" Who's coming?" Haru asked

" THE NEJI FAN CLUB LEADER! "

* * *

Chapter 12 Stupid Perverted Minds

" WHERE'S AKI!?" the fan-club leader yelled!

" SHE FUCKING DITCHED ME!" Haru growled right before the fanclub leader kicked him in the face

" NO CURSING! " the girl screamed before Haru pounded his face into the ground

" I just can't win tonight " Haru mumbled

" Tonight? Haru you can't win in life, period!" Ara reminded him

" This is true " Haru said before going into his little emo-corner

" Ara, did you have to do that!?" the other Shikamaru fangirl yelled

" Finally someone sticks up for me!" Haru said momentary coming out of his corner

" Yes, Nam I did " Ara said smiling

" I WANTED TO DO THAT!" Nam screamed making Haru go straight back to the corner

" And straight back he goes " the Neji fan club leader rolling her eyes

" Alright so time to find Aki, that evil ditcher!" Nam shouted before grabbing the Neji fan club leader and Ara's hands and dragging them to the Hyuuga compound. Haru looked around and breahted a sigh of relief when he saw everyone disappeared.

" FINALLY TIME TO GO HOME!!" Haru shouted. Getting off the ground, dusted himself off and ran off.

Back at the Compound

Tenten POV

_Twitch, Twich._

OMG

There are no words to describe this moment right now. Evil stupid cheap net. It somehow snapped on it's own making me and Neji fall through and land on the floor.

I'm ontop of Neji right now. The NEJI HYUGGA, I can now die happy. Shoot, I might die of his reaction. What will he say? Will he just kick me off of him and walk away.

" Or maybe he'll do something x-rated " her inner said adding an evil laugh at the end. Tenten blushed to the extreme at this. Damn Ino for sending her all those M-rated Twilight fics!

( choughdamyounamchough)

Her inner was even more perverted then usual!

Normal POV

No words where exchanged the first moments the two noticed the postion they where in. Even Sakura, who was around the corner still, could sense the tension in the room. Sitting on her legs and leaning forward, Sakura was in what she and Ino called " soap opera mode".

" What's happening!?" Ino shouted on the walkie talkie hanging up her cell

" They're just staring at eachother! " Sakura said

" MAKE A MOVE NEJI!" Ino yelled over the walkie talkie forcing Sakura to jump back from the intesitive of her voice

" QUIET!"

Still sitting ontop of Neji, Tenten could feel the heat rush to her face. Looking down, Tenten could swear that she could see a small tint of pink on Neji's face but couldn't look long enough for she felt Neji's chest rise and Neji's velet voice reach her ears.

" Umm, Tenten " he said softly

" Yes " Tenten said fearing her voice would crack. She felt her face grow even hotter and she her blush at that moment would rival Hinata's. Staring at Neji she noticed that his face was different from usual. He looked like her was aruging with himself.

In Neji's little Mind

" TAKE HER NOW!" her inner screamed

" No, she's my friend and I will not take advantage of her!" Neji yelled

" You were thinking it " her inner said evily smiling

"...So..." Neji said sighing with defeat. His inner was so peverted now. Ever since Ino sent him some M-rated Twilight fics, how she got his email was a mystery but he had a feeling Hinata told her, he just couldn't control his mind anymore.

" Don't blame Ino for this, it's your own mind coming back to bite you in the butt. " his inner said

" I hate you, and I won't do anything you tell me " Neji barked

" Fine, then I'll just call an Emergcy inner naruto gang meeting!" his inner shouted before going poof

"...Should I be worrried? " Neji thought

( Yes, you should, Nam is my beta and she LOVES to make my stories perverted )

Normal POV

Lost for words, Neji picked the first thing that came to his mind.

" We should find your friends before they destory the compound " Neji said, mentally slapping himself

" Smooth, Neji. Real smooth " Neji thought

" Right " Tenten said rolling off of him

" THAT BAKA! " Ino shouted into the walkie talkie

" I THINK I'M DEAF " Sakura screamed

" Oh suck it up and come back to base. We need to regroup and replan. Aki should be here any moment and I'll find Shika-kun " Ino told her

" Shika-kun?" Sakura said teasely

" SHUT UP!"

With Aki

" Things seem quiet " Aki said walking through the broken/destoried Hyuuga gate " Is this the same compound or something? "

I DON'T LOVE HIM!

YES YOU DO

NO I DON'T

YAH YA DO

DON'T

DO

DON'T

DO

DON'T

DO

DON'T

DO

DON'T

DO

DON'T

DO

DON'T

DO

DON'T

DON'T

DO!

HA I JUST BUGS BUNNYIED YOU!

" This is defiantly the same place "

" AKI-CHAN!" the two girls screamed before running over to their friend

" Ino loves Shikamaru " Sakura chriped before Ino could stop her

" That's a duh moment!" Aki said rolling her eyes

" So you agree with her!?" Ino said her voice full of defeat

" Yup " Aki said cheerfully

" I DON'T!" Ino said going off into her little world oh grumples and mumbles

" After this is over, we set those two up " Sakura whispered

" Yup, and let's make it fun, random and slightly stupid on how we do this " Aki suggested knowing she should atleast get a good laugh out of this

" Food fight? " Sakura suggested

" Food fight. " Aki said smiling evily

* * *

**THAT'S RIGHT THIS SUMMER I'M BRINGING FOOD FIGHT BACK TO LIFE, AS THE SEQUAL OF STUPID EMAIL!**

Angel: Srry for the shortness of this chapter. But I really wanted to get something done and with my pool party Thursday, practing my flute, horseback riding along with voluteering with Andera, watching gay anime with Mel, keeping Taylor from spending every dime she has shopping, planning on outfits for next year's Anime Con with Katie **AND **watching my twin baby brothers ( WITHOUT PAY I MIGHT ADD ) I got alot on my plate! Oh well,

REVIEW


	14. Plans FINALLY Coming Together

GUESS WHO'S BACK? BACK AGAIN! ANGEL'S BACK, TELL A FRIEND! ANGEL'S BACK ANGEL'S BACK ANGEL'S BACK WOO-HOO!

Angel: -still listening to " BEST OF..."

Manda: I blame you for this

Nam: ME!? WHAT DID I DO?

Manda: YOU LEFT HER ALONE FOR TWO DAYS MAKING HER GO TO THE DARK SIDE OF MUSIC

Aki: Heavy metal?

Manda: NO THE OTHER DARK SIDE!

Everyone: Oldies Jams

* * *

Chapter 12 Review

" After this is over, we set those two up " Sakura whispered

" Yup, and let's make it fun, random and slightly stupid on how we do this " Aki suggested knowing she should atleast get a good laugh out of this

" Food fight? " Sakura suggested

" Food fight. " Aki said smiling evily

* * *

Chapter 13 Plans FINALLY Coming Together

" SAKURA-CHAN WILL THIS PLAN FINALLY WORK!?" Naruto whinned

After the evil trio ( Sakura, Ino and Aki...yup defiantly evil ) meet at the front of the manor, Ino set off to find Shikamaru seeing how she lost him in the " I DON'T LOVE HIM!" fight.

" Yes Ino go off and find, Shika-KUN!" Sakura teased as Ino stomped off

" One day, I'll get those two back " Ino mummbled under her breath.

" Ok back to bussiness " Aki said holding down her giggles, " Sakura you go find Naruto and I'll go find Hinata and maybe even Kiba "

" I haven't heard from them in like seven chapters! I wonder what they've been doing all this time? " Sakura said putting her finger to her chin and stroking it. Aki's perverted mind overloaded on that sentence but decided to keep her mouth shut case this story is too perverted all ready.

" I'LL GO FIND THEM!" Aki cheered

" AND I'LL GO FIND NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura yelled

" Good luck on my way back here I saw him walking home " Aki said

" HE LEFT US!? DAMN YOU NARUTO! "

With Kiba And Hinata

Hinata slowly opened her sleeply eyes in a daze. Her mind wasn't awake enough to tell her where she was just that it was a hallway somewhere in the compound. Looking around she saw that over her head there was a small latern giving off very little light. It looked to be atleast eleven o'clock at night and usually was very cold this time of year. Still confused she decided it would be best just to go back to her room and wait for the girls to return, most likely with a story to tell. She tryied to get up but it was like she was chained to the floor, something around her waist was stopping her from moving. Looking down that's when she saw it.

A pair of arms waist with claws instead of fingernails where around her waist, holding onto her with a death grip.

Now this would have given any other girl in the world a heart attack, but Hinata knew these arms all to well.

_Kiba-kun_

Turning her head slightly she smiled and saw Kiba dead asleep behind her. Not wanting to wake him, her hands tried to undo the death grip he had on her but in her sleepy state she wasn't strong enough. Giving up she just leaned back into the warmth of Kiba's over the top furry jacket.

Oh well, she was tired so she might as well get some sleep.

Dozing back off she didn't hear Aki's slowly approuching footsteps.

" AWWWW! SO CUTE!" taking out a small camera from her pocket she took a two second snap shot of the scene infront of her " Man the Neji fan-club leader would love to see this! That is if she's still not still upset about the whole ditching thing, WHICH WASN'T MY FAULT IT WAS HARU'S! "

Outside the Hyuuga Compound

" NARUTO COME ON WE JUST NEED TO GET TENTEN AND NEJI TOGETHER THEN YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Sakura yelled dragging the poor boy by his ear back into the compound

" SAKURA-CHAN WILL THIS PLAN FINALLY WORK!?" Naruto whinned

( An: HAHAHA THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS FIRST CAME IN WITH THE CHAPTER! )

" YES IT WILL! AKI IS A GENIUS WITH EVIL PLANS!" Sakura shouted

" Are those girls part of the plan too?" Naruto asked pointing at three girls walking into the compound

" SAKURA!" Namine and the Neji fanf club leader yelled

" Oh dear God! IT'S AKI'S EVIL FRIENDS!" Sakura yelled

" Aww we aren't evil! " Namine said

" Just demonic!" the Neji fan club leader

" Aki's not paying me enough to deal with you two!" Ara grummbled

" WITH YOU THREE THIS PLAN IS GOING TO GO OFF WITH A HITCH!" Sakura cheered

" What plan? " Namine asked

" I'LL TELL YOU ALONG THE WAY! NOW COME ON, I HAVE TO GO GET THE LOVE ARROWS FROM INO!" Sakura yelled running off to find Ino

0.0

" Don't ask, you've guys missed alot. " Naruto huffed going off to get Sakura

" Ok then! LET'S GO THIS SEEMS LIKE THIS IS GONNA BE FUNNY! " Namine cheered grabbing only the Neji fan club leader's hand leaving Ara all alone.

" I'm going home " Ara said moon walking out of the hyuuga compound. Why did she moon walk? Cause she could that's why.

Back With Hinata and Kiba

" Oh well time to wake them up " Aki said smiling " WAKE UP YOU TWO!"

In addition to her screams she kicked Kiba of them in the head, shocking both awake.

" MY HEAD!" Kiba shouted before realizing what position he was in. There he was sitting, his legs wide open, with Hinata sitting between them blushing like a love struck fool.

" Wow and here I thought Hinata was innocent! Kiba you dog! " Aki said breaking out in a fit of giggles

_THUD _

" YOU MADE HER FAINT FROM EMBARRASSMENT!"

" Opps "

With Ino

" SHIKA-KUN WAKE UP YOU WORHTLESS LOSER!"

" STOP CALLING ME SHIKA-KUN YOU WITCH!"

" LAZY!"

" WITCH"

" LAZY "

" WITCH!"

" LAZY "

" WITCH"

" QUIT FLIRTING YOU TWO!"

_Akward silence._

With Neji and Tenten's INNERS

" WHY MUST OUR HUMANS BE SO STUPID!?" Tenten's inner shouted

She and Neji's inner had escape the insides of their human's minds and where now inside the mind of Jerry Baldwin ( Starbucks Creator ) who dreamed of the perfect Starbucks in his mind and his inner had open his mind to the rest of the inner people of the world to enjoy the joys of iced coffee.

" I don't know! It's obvoius they like eachother, everyone in the gang has been trying to get together for the last two weeks " Neji's inner grumbled

" And tonight there attempts where so obvoius it's slightly stupid and funny!" Tenten's inner barked " You know what we should do?"

" We can't interfer! It's one of the inner people laws!"

" Not interfer, just help!"

" Is that what your gonna say to help you sleep tonight?"

" Yup, now we're helping! "

" Fine but if anyone important asks it was all your idea "

" Evil future tratior!"

With Ino, Sakura, Aki, Namine, Naruto...WITH THE EVIL PLOTTERS OK!?

" Wow ok so we all know the plan? " Aki said

" YUP!" the group said in usion

" Do we have everything we need?" Aki asked

" I got the rope " Naruto said holding up the rope with Sakura

" I got the bait! " Kiba said holding up his and Hinata's hand's

" How are you two bait? " the Neji fan club leader asked

" Oh I'm going to tell Neji that Hinata and Kiba slept together, WHICH IS THE TRUTH!" Aki said chuckling

" NANI!?"

" HINATA! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH THAT DOG!"

" I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE INNOCENT ONE IN THE GROUP! "

" I..IT'S NO..NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

" SHE'S RIGHT, SHE'S WAY TO INNOCENT. IT'S ALL KIBA'S FAULT!"

" YAH KIBA'S A DOG ANYWAYS!"

" GEES PEOPLE! GET YOUR MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

" Oh...sorry Hinata "

" WHAT ABOUT ME!?"

" We all know you would do it if she gave you the chance!"

_Akward silence_

" WOOT AN AKWARD SILENCE, A GAY BABY BOY WAS JUST BORN!"

" NARUTO!"

" Oh God help me! BACK TO THE LIST!"

" I got the fireworks" Shino said ( ha forgot he was still here didn't you! )

" Where did you get fireworks?"

" From Hanabi's torute room "

" That girl has issues "

" We got the love arrows " Ino and Sakura yelled

" I got clown costumes!" Lee said ( shoot how could I forget that loveable Lee was here too! ( yes I re-read my own story cause i forgot who came and disappeared at this slumber party gone wrong )

" I got the french fries! " Namine said smiling

0.0

" Why do we need french fries?" Kiba asked

" NO TIME FOR QUESTIONSING NAMINE'S SANITY! WE GOT A MISSION!"

" WOOT!"

" ALRIGHT TIME TO FINISH THIS! "

" YAH!"

" BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE! TIME FOR OPERATION: MATCHMAKERS!"

* * *

Angel: Firecrackers, love arrows, clown costumes rope and using Kiba and Hinata as bait!? WHAT KIND OF PLAN IS THIS!? FIND OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STUPID EMAIL!

Manda: You don't even know what the plan is do you?

Angel:...Maybe...myabe not

Manda: -slaps forehead- You amaze me sometimes Angel

Aki: Oh well

Namine: WOW ANGEL YOUR NEW PROFILE PIC IS PERFECT FOR YOU!

Manda: Yah it says " Amazing, how can someone so tiny be so annoying?" - Edward Cullen

Angel: I AM NOT SHORT!

Manda: But you don't deny annoying

Angel: Well...

Aki: REVIEW!


	15. Finale!

Angel: HELLO! I'M WRITING THIS AND THEN I'M GONNA HIT MY TV FOR THE AVATAR MOVIE! IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT, YOUR A FOOL!

Nam: -in pre-Avatar movie mode-

Aki: -threw Haru off the big screen and now he's locked in a closet-

Angel: BYE BYE!

**FINAL CHAPTER I FEEL IT!**

**_" inner "_**

" self talking to inner "

* * *

_Last Time_

" NO TIME FOR QUESTIONSING NAMINE'S SANITY! WE GOT A MISSION!"

" WOOT!"

" ALRIGHT TIME TO FINISH THIS! "

" YAH!"

" BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE! TIME FOR OPERATION: MATCHMAKERS!"

_Now_

" Why is it so quiet?" Tenten asked

" Hn "

" Yeah it is weird, maybe we should go find someone?"

" Hn "

" JUST GO TO BED!? AFTER ALL THE CRAP THAT'S HAPPENED TONIGHT WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE PEOPLE ARE DOING!"

" Hn "

" Yes I know it would be best for our health to go to sleep, but not only do we have to find Hanabi but we have a bunch of people to get "

" Hn "

" Fine, but I'm not tired yet. We could just hang out in your room for the rest of the night?"

" Ok "

" YAY REAL WORDS! "

" Hn "

" And back to the hn "

Their whole converstation the two didn't seem to notice the shiney black hair following them. There was lee, in his scariest form yet.

A clown. ( NN ( Nam note ): Angel's scaried of clowns... BUT SHE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE ) ( An: I'M NOT SCARED I JUST DON'T TRUST THEM IS ALL! )

Lee's face had been painted pure white and he had on deep blue eyeshadow with blood red lipstick. His cheeks had bubblegum pink blush and his nose had the signature red nose. His clown clothes where large and goofy looking and he had giant red shoes on. ( NN: Angel's in a corner from picturing this Lee clown so now I'LL WRITE! -twitching from visual... or at least try to ) Next to him was Aki, who decided AGAINST the clown costume. ( only cause she would kill me if I put her in it )

Lee followed the two to Neji's room and peeked into the slight crack from the door. They where laughing at all the weird things that happened that night, well Tenten was laughing atleast Neji was doing that almost sorta smile thing. Lee giggled, Tenten could make Neji smile, it was perfect. Tapping on his hearing piece he heard Sakura's commanding voice on the other end telling him to go.

He looked in to see Tenten staring at pictures while Neji was typing away at his labtop. This was going to be interesting, he thought.

" Lee, wait until the perfect moment to crash through ok?" Aki said

" Alright!"

_Neji POV_

I hate Hanabi right now. She was freaking STEALING my email address to fangirls on ebay!! (...can you do that? ) I closed the internet box, my anger rising. Tenten still hadn't told me, what she said on the video and I couldn't get over the nagging feeling that it was important. I was about to close the labtop when I noticed something.

It was Tenten's deleted email.

Now that bugged me, I cleared out my email address before everyone came and now Tenten came into my room and deleted an email. It must be very important if she risked my anger to and possibly my respect to deleted it. Looking up I saw that Tenten was staring at old pictures from years forgotten.

I clicked on the same blinking box saw Tenten's email address on the top of the screen.

_From: 10weapons10_

_To: Fate9847_

_Hey Neji! How are you? I guess you're ok but I'm not. I keep thinking of you. You're probably thinking that I'm some kind of fangirl by now but I'm not! I really care for you. You may seem cold and heartless on the outside but you're not on the inside. You are sweet and kind but you wear a mask to hide it. Now I know you think I'm a fan girl, but I don't care. It's not like you're going to read this anyway. I just wanted to tell you something important. I love you._

_Love Lenten xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Twitch. Twitch.

She loved me!?

I then remembered when I was up in the tree and I remembered Tenten saying that she liked someone with a name starting with N.

Wow I'm a world class baka aren't I?

_Yup!_ I heard the taunting voice of inner Neji in my head and cringed. _Question is, what are you gonna do about it? I mean I just talked at Starbucks with Inner Tenten and she is gonna interfer if you don't tell her._

And how do you suppose I do that?

_I don't know and I don't care. Just tell her straight up! I mean that's what everyone been trying to do all night!_

What do you mean?

_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIUS! THE NET, THE FACT HANABI JUST " HAPPENED " TO VIDEO TAPE TENTEN CONFESSING, AND ALL THE OTHER CRAP THAT PUSHED YOU TOGETHER TONIGHT ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU DIDN'T FIND IT AT ALL STRANGE!?_

...No comment...

_Oh God, they got low standards for ninja, tell her while I get an cup of coffee I can't even say! WHY DO THEY NAME THOSE STUPID DRINKS SUCH STUPID ITLAIN NAMES!? _

I need a new inner, I thought but he was gone. I was all alone with Tenten. She turned around holding up a picture from there years ago. It was a picture of our team when we first meet. All of us where sitting on a bench far apart from eachother. Lee was shouting to sky, Tenten had her face in her hands cursing Kami for such a crazy team and I was glaring at the world.

" We've changed so much since this picture was taken " Tenten said softly. She saw next to me on the bed and I nodded. We all had changed, mainly me. I smiled at the thought and looked over to Tenten. I was about to open my mouth when she said something so soft I couldn't hear her.

" What was that?" I asked

" I said I need to tell you something " she said. Her voice was still soft and I knew she must have been uncomfortable with. I had a feeling where this was going.

" I need to tell you what was on that tape "

Damn I hate when I'm right.

I grabbed to the side of my pillow and sighed. I knew she loved me, but how in the world was I suppose to tell her how I felt? I loved her, but telling people how I felt was very hard for me. This was going to be hard, but I needed to tell her.

" Neji, we've known eachother for a long time and everything I said on that tape was the truth. Neji I think I lov..

_**BOOM**_

What.The.Fuck

_Normal POV_

Lee decided to take that percise moment to crash into Neji's room on his giant turtle of no less.

" LEE I SAID WAIT! NOT GO!" Aki screamed crawling over the side of the giant turtle.

" WTH IS GOING ON HERE!?" Tenten screamed

" Umm...HINATA AND KIBA SLEPT TOGETHER!" Aki screamed paniced

What happened next took everyone by shock. The pillow Neji was holding erupted and of combo of feathers and cotton was sent flying. Neji's face was red from anger and if looks could kill everyone in a 20 mile radius whould have collapsed and died a slow and painful death. Without saying a word he grabbed Tenten's wrist and dragged her out of the room, past the giant turtle, and towards what was certainly Kiba's death.

As soon as he left, Aki grabbed the ear piece of of Lee's ear and put it in her's.

" This is Queen of Random, phase one complete! Bye the way, I love the name!"

" Yup, I thought you would seeing how I was the one who made it up in the first place!" the Neji fangirl leader said chipperly " On to, phase two! Over and out Queen!"

" See yah, Demonic Angel!"

" I LIKE IT!"

The ear piece went silent as, Aki smiled. This was gonna be fun.

_Tenten with Neji_

Neji dragged her forceablity down the hallway, making Tenten slightly whince in pain. Neji truely didn't know his own strength sometimes. Tenten tryied to pull out of his grip but that only made him grip harder. She whimpered in pain and that's when Neji seemed to take the hint. He gave a strong tug forcing her to walk next to him, he then let go of her wrist but began gentally massaging it.

" Sorry " he said under his breath

" Its ok " Tenten said looking off to her left and away from him. She was sure she was blushing and she didn't want Neji to see her like this. Her eyes drifted back to him and she saw his face was still tense.

" I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding with everything that happened tonight I wouldn't be suprised. Need I remind you how you thought I was in love with Naruto a few hours ago?" Tenten giggled at the thought

" I didn't find that funny" he scoffed trying to keep a fragment of his dignity

" I did, well not when you glared at me. It felt like you didn't even care about me at all " Tenten's confienced took a nose dive as she remembered that glare of nothing but hate

" I do care about you Tenten "

" I know!" her whole demantor changed and she cracked a smile " You a good guy Neji Hyuuga "

Neji stopped rubbing her wrist and she sadly took her hand back. Both of the teen's hands swung by their sides as once every other swing their hands touch. When it did a rush of electricity ran through her body, it was scary but it felt right.

Like she _belonged_ at his side.

That thought only reminded her of her goal of that night. She was going to tell him if it killed her. Her hand touched his again but this time she held onto it. She felt him stiffen for a moment but he eventually relaxed. Her hand held tightly onto his, neither of them saying a word. She had to break the silence if she was going to tell him.

" Neji back to what we where talking about. "

" Was those plants always there?" Neji had to change the subject, plus he was curious. Futher down the hallway there was two giant potted plants, more like bushes, on both sides of the hallways. He didn't remember them when they walked down this path earlier.

Deep within the bushes Ino and Sakura sat both fuming in anger. Apparently hidding in a bush with a bunch of pointy branches all poking you, _**WASN'T **_the best idea ever. Both had their pieces of woven charka rope in hand, ready for their first victim.

" Neji, I truely don't care. I have to tell you something. "

Neji sighed, " Tenten I know what your going to say. "

" No you can't possiblity know. Neji I lov... "

" HEY NEJI!" futher down the hallway, just pass the giant bushes, Hinata buried her face into Kiba's shoulder as he waved frantically at him

_Twitch. Twich._

Why is Kiba so stupid, Tenten thought her left eye twitching. Neji growled underneath his breath at the man as Tenten's grip on him tighten. Letting go of it, she noticed how cold her hand felt without him, she put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

A failed attempt.

Neji lunged at Kiba but seemed to trip over air. He landed oh his face with a thud, then rolled over to his side so his arms were infront of him. Concerned Tenten ran over to him only to trip over something and land right on Neji's arms. Tenten's weight wasn't that much to Neji as he saw her feet and was prepared for it. Tenten looked over at him and smiled. How could she be so happy?

" Neji look!" she said pointing to their ankles. Neji looked closer and saw a rope of charka. Before he could he say anything a pink and blond blur popped out of the bushes.

" TAKE THIS!" both blurs screamed as two flying arrows where shot straight for the two. Using ninja reflexs the two managed to roll out of the way just barely missing the arrows.

Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and ran right past Kiba and Hinata. She heard Ino and Sakura scream " GET THEM " and she knew that she had to get out of there. She had to doubt that whatever those arrows where, they weren't going to kill them. However she did have the right to be afraid.

It was, Sakura and Ino, we were talking about.

Running down the hallway she found herself flying down the steps of a stairway, going through an office looking room, someone's room, three hallways and somehow managing to end up in the kitchen.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS HOUSE!" Tetnen screamed, this house was way to confusing.

" Tenten let's stop here, I think we lost them" Neji said. Tenten collapsed against the door in desparting. Maybe she wasn't destinied to tell Neji how she felt! Every time she did, some stupid random crap happened! Maybe Kami was punishing her for some horrible dead done in a past life. She covered her face in her hands and let out a loud high pitched scream.

" I can't take this anymore!" Tenten screamed. Out in the corner, Sakura aimed and took a shot right at Neji's lower back. He bite his lip to keep himself from screaming out from the pain, it felt like something just hit him. However when he turned around he saw nothing and figured it was just a bug bite on crack. He looked over to Tenten and noticed her panic. Walking over he kneeled down infront of her and brushed a few pieces of hair out of Tenten's face.

_Neji POV _

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl**_

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SINGING!

_**Listen I found the PERFECT way to tell Tenten how you feel without going into those messy words**_

What?

_**KISS HER MAN! DON'T MAKE ME SING THE NEXT VERSE!**_

NO! KEEP THE SUGARY DISNEY POP ASHLEY TISDALE NESS AWAY! (lol)

_**MOVE IT MAN! SHE'S ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING!**_

" NEJI HYUUGA I LOVE YOU OK!? THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL NIGHT!"

_Normal POV ( man Neji's mind is interesting )_

" Neji! What I've been trying to tell you all night is that, I LOVE YOU! I've loved you for Kami knows how long!" Tenten was crying now. She seemed so scared and broken at what Neji's reaction would be to her little outburst. She was sure he would glare and walk away or even burst out laughing. She never saw what happened next coming.

He kissed her.

Soft and sweet was the only words she could used to describe the kiss. He broke the kiss and Tenten was sure she was in a state of shock. He chuckled at her red face and whispered in her ear.

" I love you too "

( AN; OMG OC NEJI! but it must be done if i want to finish this story, it was a 2-shot turned, NEJITEN PHENOMENON! yes i called it a phenomenon, you all love this story and it's one of my most popular ones )

Their sweet moment was interruped by three high pitched screams and a soft cheer. Turning around they saw Sakura and Ino standing with their love arrows, Hanabi jumping up and down and Hinata clapping her hands.

Sakura and Ino grabbed eachothers hands and started spinning around in an attempt to dance " WE DID IT!"

" I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT!" Hanabi cheered

" Congrats!" Hinata said smiling

" Thank you...I guess" Tenten said still in shock.

" COME ON!" Hanabi ran over and grabbed Tenten's hand and dragged her out the door " WE GOT A SUPRISE FOR YOU!"

Hanabi dragged Tenten and a close following Neji down the hallways of the hyuuga compound. They ran outside and managed to to find a way outside of the compound.

" I will never understand this place " Tenten mummbled to herself. Outside the whole gang was sitting in the grass waiting for the show to start. In the middle of the group was Aki standing proundly next to something under a large sheet. Hanabi grabbed Neji and Tenten's hands and threw them over her head.

" MISSION ACCOMPLISED!" the gang erupted into cheers and Tenten's couldn't help but blush

" FINALY! NOW LET'S LIGHT THIS CANDLE!" Aki screamed ripping off the sheet to show off a bunch of large fireworks.

" Aki, is this legal?" the Neji fan club leader asked

" NOPE!" Aki screamed, pulling out a lighter and setting off the fireworks " EVERYONE GET DOWN!" The group all ran for cover as the fireworks launched up into the sky and exploded. The group all spilt up and looked at the fireworks. Sakura, Naruto and Lee where pointing out a bunch of different colors in the sky; Aki, Namine and the Neji fan club leader where discussing how ILLEGAL this was; Shino was in a corner; Shikamaru and Ino where sitting supsicously close; and Neji and Tenten somehow managed to fall asleep.

The show ended but one firework went haywire and launched off course. It rocketed along the ground and straight for town disappearing.

" Umm, should we go after it?" Namine asked concerned

" No, I'm sure no one IMPORTANT will get hurt " Aki said rolling her eyes.

" Yeah, let's go, I think we've had enough exciment and excrise for the night. " the Neji fan club leader said rubbing her legs from all the running they did. Slowly but surely everyone got up and decided to get to bed. Expect for Sakura and Naruto that is. They sat by the sleeping two, with evil smiles on their face.

" You thinking what I'm thinking " Sakura said holding up two tubes of lipstick

" Of course, he almost killed me tonight! " Naruto said grabbing the lipstick out of Sakura's hand and getting to work

_The Next Day_

Neji felt extremely ichy. Cracking his eye opened slightly he saw that she was sleeping on his carpet. Getting up he noticed there was a note tied to his head. Peeling it off he smiled when he saw Hinata's handwriting.

_Dear Neji,_

_You are too heavy for your own good. We couldn't get you up into bed. So don't blame us if your ichy from your carpet. Just take a shower._

_AND LOOK IN THE MIRROR WHEN YOU DO! _

_Hinata_

He noticed the mirror part was written in Ino's handwriting. Why would she want him to look in the mirror. His face felt alittle heavier then usual but he decided to let it go. Walking towards the bathroom he noticed how many Hyuuga's turned and one brave soul snickered as he walked by.

This was bad.

Running down the hallway at top speed he ran into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He felt his left eye twitched at the reflection.

On his forehead was " I " on his left cheek was a heart and on the right cheek was the number ten written twice.

I heart 1010? It took a minute for him to put two and two together.

I heart Tenten.

A high pitch scream ran through the hallway. Running through the hallways he ending up in Hinata's room where Tenten was standing infront of a full lenth mirror in shock. On her forhead was " I " on her left check was a heart and on her right cheek "Neji "

I heart Neji.

In which case Neji just had to laugh. His laughted stopped when a pillow was smacked right at his face!

" Don't laugh at me!" Tenten said holding up another pillow. Neji took this as a challege and threw the pillow at her.

" PILLOW WAR!"

Feathers and cotton flew everywhere as the two got into their own little world, not even noticing Hinata, Ino and Sakura at the door chuckling.

" They are so cute!"

" And to think this all began with a stupid email " Sakura said proudly

" We are so good" Ino said smiling at her handworking.

The two fell over in laughter, smiling in their own little blissful world.

**THE END**

_Prolongue ( 3 days later )_

Namine, Aki, the Neji fan club leader, Sakura, Ino and Hinata all sat at a new cafe in Kohona laughting. They all ordered a two monster sundaes they where spiliting, everyone but Namine who was eating a new order of french fries. ( don't ask )

" Ok I think it's safe to agree that no more sleepovers EVER!" Ino said giggling

" Agreed " they all said in usion

" Although I think Tenten and Neji had fun at our party!" Sakura said looking over her shoulder. The group turned to see the two mentioned eating their own vanilla cones. Tenten was laughing and Neji was rolling his eyes but had his famous " almost " smile on.

" So let's recap on everything that happened at the sleepover" the Neji fan club leader said enjoying the last of the ice cream before Aki could get to it. Aki grumbled which only made her laugh.

" Well let's see, I got banned from the Hyuuga compound for the next ten years" Sakura pointed out

" How did you managed to swing that?" Ino asked

" I attacked Hinata's father" Sakura said roaring into laughter

" I got mistaken for Shikamaru's girlfriend "

" I let loose a bunch of chocolate covered cats on an unsuspecting household!"

" I got my favorite couple together!"

" I GOT FRENCH FRIES"

The girls rolled their eyes at Namine's antics.

" Don't forgot we almost killed Haru and Hanabi to many times to count. By the where is Haru anyways?" the fan club leader asked

Aki's face paled at the the question.

" You have no idea do you?" Namine asked shoving more fries down her throat. Aki got up in a hurry and ran out the cafe door. The fan club leader grabbed Namine's shirt collar and chased after her.

" HOW DO YOU LOOSE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!?"

" OH SHUT UP ANGEL! YOU LOST YOUR LITTLE 9 MONTH OLD BROTHER!"

" FOR THREE MINUTES! HE WAS UNDER THE DINNING ROOM TABLE!"

" MY FRENCH FRIES!"

" SHUT IT NAM!"

The screaming trio ran down the street in a panic looking for Haru.

" Well I got to go. Shikamaru said he help me empety my dad's bank account!" Ino smiled and ran off to the shopping section of town. Sakura left the money on the table for their food and left leaving the blushing couple behind. Walking outside she saw Naruto walking towards her rubbing his eyes.

" NARUTO!" she screamed running toward him

" Sakura-chan I had the weirdest dream last night!" Naruto whinned

" Not now! We got to get Ino and Shikmaru together!" Sakura cheered grabbing onto Naruto's hand and rushing off to the Kohona shopping section.

" NOT AGAIN!" Naruto screamed

* * *

Angel: -huffing and puffing- 1 WHOLE WEEK OF WRITING! I STARTED THIS ON THE AVATAR FINALE AND I'M JUST DONE TODAY! -looks at calander- 1 week and 2 days. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!

Nam: I wonder what happened to Haru

Aki: Why do I get the feeling that firecracker got to him?

Angel:...no comment. REVIEW! -falls over- **AND READ NAM'S B-DAY FIC! IT'S A SIDESTORY TO THIS FIC! **


End file.
